Muse
by lostvoices
Summary: non magic, Harry goes to boarding school and during his hol’s he lives with Remus. Remus is an editor of a well known printing label. Severus is a renowned Romance novelist who is in search of a muse… maybe he’ll find what he’s looking for…
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own these guys but I sure wish I did.

beta: vampchic

**MUSE**

**Chapter one- of parties and teenage angst-**

20th December

"Harry, come on, just get dressed. It will do you some good to get out for a bit," said Remus tiredly as he looked towards the bed where his adopted son reclined.

"Why should I go out to this party with you? I just want us to stay home. Why can't we?" Harry asked, frustration, tiredness and an all around woeful attitude prominent in his slouched position, his has arms folded just so to state his teenage angst to the man.

"I've told you, I've promised a friend I'd rescue him from the drunkenness of our friends and colleges. There will be other teens there, Harry, you won't have to spend all night talking or, I guess in your case, sulking with us all evening."

"Fine, but if I start to feel unwell you're taking me home."

"You said you were fine! That the doctors said you were fine! Should I have asked them again?"

"No, you needn't do that. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!" Harry huffed, not wanting to go back into the hospital for any sort of stay.

"Harry, I just worry about you. I know you're in remission and all and I'm thankful, but you still need to be careful. No need to over do it and wind up back where you were."

"Just get your coat on, Remus, or it shall be you that is sick tonight not I."

The two bundle up before heading out into the cold December snow that soon collects about their feet as they trudge the several blocks it takes to get to the house.

Soon they reach their destination and wait silently as they kick the snow from their cold and half froze feet for the door to open.

Soft warmth surrounds them as the door opens, the sound of laughter and light music floating to their ears.

"Remus!"

"Severus, so good to see you. You remember Harry, right?" Remus said by way of introduction.

"Mr. Potter, it's been years, I must say, since I last saw you," Severus stated cordially.

"I'm afraid that I don't remember you, sir. But then again I have forgotten many things in my lifetime that it doesn't seem that shocking," Harry stated, as if trying to cover his unwanted presence at the party he didn't want to attend.

"Please, come in. I'm sure your freezing by now," Severus said, his lips now tight at the teens unneeded comment.

"Don't worry; we left our toes about three blocks back. It's only our noses and feet we now worry about," Harry said with a slight upturn of his lips, hoping he lifted the suddenly stale atmosphere.

"Harry, stop it," Remus scolded.

"Stop what, Remmy?" Harry asked feigning ignorance.

"You are being a snotty brat! I know you didn't want to come here tonight but you are and so must make the most of it. Stop taking your frustrations for me out on other people, do you hear me?" Remus said, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Yes, Remus, I hear you quiet well, actually. I think I'll just go over there, sit down and remain there until you come fetch me later, alright."

"Do remember to drink something, the punch over there shouldn't be spiked so it shall be safe to drink, all right," Remus said, pointing over to a refreshment table in the other room.

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he started to walk away, eye roll in full bloom for anyone who cared to see.

"What's wrong, my old friend?" Severus asked as they watch the teen move across the room to sit on the plush couch.

"He worries me. I was told he was in remission, but he was talking of being sick right before we left. I'm not sure if that was in a ploy to get me to stay home with him or a warning of some sort."

"What's wrong with him? You never told me, always just said he was 'sick'," Severus said as he watched the teen move towards the table with the punch on it.

"He was born sick. He was born with a collapsed lung and a blockage in his intestine that was unavoidable but needed surgery immediately.

"When he was about 15 months his dad thought it would be fine to let him play on the big jungle gym all by himself. He wound up falling off the top, hitting his head. There was so much pressure from it that the doc's thought he'd have permanent damage from it, then the swelling came down and he smiled as if nothing had been amiss." Remus looked up with a sad kind of smile as he watched Harry take a few sips of the punch before continuing on.

"He has the oddest luck in all things some how; he's top of his class in most things. He's a dancer by heart, though.

"His scar on his forehead is from the fall, he tries to hide it as much as possible, though. He's had a few other problems, leaving us at the hospital far too often. He's had a bit of chemo and other surgeries - broken arm once and a wrist another time, then all that happened before I came into the picture."

"Remus, how are you able to pay for all of this? If I'm correct, he's orphaned and he doesn't live with you year round, which means he must go to a boarding school. I know you have money, but this is a lot and you have to have been doing this for a long while."

"His schooling is all paid for; it doesn't come out of my pocket at all. Before his parents died, they had set up a school trust for him that pays for all things he'll need for school. When he's twenty-one he'll inherited the rest of the fortune. His guardian is awarded a certain percent to care for him and that takes care of his medical. I take what I need out of my paycheck to pay for the bills and a bit of food, the rest goes to him or in savings I'm afraid."

"Remus, you're not telling whole truths right now, are you?" Severus said knowingly.

"Alas, you know me well, but that doesn't change what I told you. It's what he's been told and he doesn't ask questions about it. He doesn't ask for anything, but that is of his previous guardians doing. He doesn't know how to ask for something. They were horrible people, his aunt and uncle. By the time Harry was nine; he was barely 50lbs. and was so small, he was barely 4ft."

"He's still small for what, fifteen?" Severus asked, looking over at the teen that was swaying lightly to the horrible music being played.

"He's seventeen now, Severus. And the doctors say he won't grow any taller."

"His father was nearly 6ft, his mum wasn't short either," Severus said in shock.

"I know. He was so malnourished when I found him. I went straight to the authorities; child services was called in and when they saw him, they took him to the hospital right off. They were scared he'd die otherwise," Remus sighed before taking a deep swallow of his drink.

"It took nearly two years before they would allow me to adopt him. He was withdrawn, so very distant he refused to talk or even take more than a small spoonful of food at every meal. He was scared he'd become like them if he did."

"How is he now?" Severus asked, furious at what those damn people had put him through.

"He eats nothing but healthy stuff. I can't even get him to eat pizza, unless its vegetarian with spinach and feta cheese on it - he's so picky. But the doctors are happy with his weight and his eating choices. And with his dancing. He has to stay in shape, it helps with recovery and staying out of hospital," Remus commented softly, as if still thinking it over as he said it.

"Mm, I can see how that would help. Is Harry a vegetarian or is that only for his pizzas?" Severus asked to lighten the mood, it is almost Christmas anyhow.

"I only eat chicken and some pork and turkey, only the white meat - I can't stand the look of the dark and it's not good for you anyways," Harry said from behind the pair.

"Harry!" Remus said with a start. "How many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me? You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry, I just couldn't miss such a good opportunity to get you," Harry said with a smirk and a sparkle in the eye.

"Are you having fun, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, looking at the bright eyed teen.

"Mm, I'd have more fun if I had someone to dance with since I'm unable to drink anything here. Is there a way to change the music to something not so… Boring? Not to offend, but it's what one would listen to if they were placed on hold by an equally boring operator."

"Harry, that wasn't very nice," Remus chided.

"No, but it was entertaining nonetheless," Severus smirked before motioning with his head towards the stereo in the other room.

Following quickly behind the tall man, Harry was happy to note that the man put on a C.D. that had a lovely beat to it. It just beaconed to have hips sway to it.

"Care to dance, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked coyly as he looked up through his fringe.

"Hmm…" Severus said as he watches the teen's hips sway in a sultry motion just begging to have his hands wrapped around them, pulling him close.

"Or do you feel that I am too much for you to handle?" smirked Harry as he rolled his hips just so, as if to challenge the man.

With the challenge issued, Severus didn't wait longer before grabbing a wrist and spinning a startled Harry into his arms.

"Mm, I think I can handle the job just fine, Mr. Potter. How are you?"  
Severus asked as he spun him around the room, paying no mind to the others in the room as they turn and watch the scene.

"So... I lied. I do remember you, or at least, I know about you," Harry whispered softly into Severus ear when he was brought back up from a dip. "You dance well, Severus." Harry all but moaned his appreciation to a good dancer.

"Oh, and what is it you think you know about me?" Severus purred, happy to please the younger man.

"I know that Remmy is your editor, that you write semi-fictional stories, most involving homosexual relationships. I've read a few, though Remus doesn't know that I have. He probably wouldn't approve of my reading it while in school."

"I can see why. Schools wouldn't normally accept such homoerotic writing there, other than to talk about it in a creative writing or fiction's class."

"Mm, actually I have used one of them for a class assignment."

"Oh?" Severus said, taking him into another dip.

"Yes, got an A on it, too," Harry smiled, his face flushed prettily.

"Indeed."

"How's the new story coming along? Remus says you're to turn in another 2000 words by next Friday."

"Hmm, it's coming along. I'm afraid that I'm lacking inspiration as of late and no story is forth coming, but he doesn't know that. So don't tell him unless I'm a week late okay, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Harry growled softly before whispering, "You should write one with a dancer in it. You haven't written one like that yet. Mm, yes a beautiful male dancer who is in search of... I don't know, something or someone. Then he meets someone, not someone who was beautiful on the outside, but in his eyes and his hands. They're strong from years of working. Mm, can you picture it?"

"Yes, I can," Severus said. "Do you write as well? Or is this just what you want me to write for you?"

"Mm, no, I don't write and I'm only giving a suggestion on what you could use in writing. It is neither guideline nor request."

"So how long have you been dancing?"

"Since Remus found me. After I got out of the hospital I was told that I needed to do something physical so that I could build my muscles back up. And, so, he took me to a bunch of different things. Then took me to a ballet. I thought it was beautiful, the way they moved, like water, all smooth movements."

"And have you mastered the fluid motion as they have?"

"I'd like to think I have since I've been doing this for eight years," Harry said, a bit breathless and dizzy from all the spinning around the room they've done. He hadn't been drinking any water, just the punch he was directed to.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, concerned.

"I'm not feeling too well. I think the punch was spiked earlier and that may have been a bad idea."

"What, how much have you drank?"

"I think I need to go home," Harry said as he starts to walk away from him.

"This way, Harry. Come on." Severus said, maneuvering him towards where he last saw Remus.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Remus asked, worry covering him in mere seconds of seeing his 'son' in such a state.

"The punch was spiked apparently," Severus said, not at all pleased. "I was going to lay him down on my bed."

"Are you sure, Severus? I could just take him home…?" Remus said, his face covered in worry still.

"No, you walked here and there is no way you'll be able to get him home in his present state. You may stay here for the night if it's needed. I shall place him in my bed and I'm sure he will be asleep sooner than you think."

"Thank you, Severus," Remus sighed as he watched his friend maneuver his 'son' down a hall and through a door before disappearing.

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

an- thank you all who reviewed you made my week. thank you to my beta she kicks butt. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. happy reading.-

beta: vampchic

**Muse**

Chapter 2- waking up to brighter days-

December 21-

Slowly, green eyes began to open, blinking painfully at the bright light from the sun.

"Remmy, the window!" Harry moaned as he moved to roll over into his breathing pillow that strangely smelled of coffee and cinnamon.

"Remus, is currently resting on the pull-out in the living room. Do you normally wake to find yourself in bed with your adoptive father?"

"Gods no. Its just that I haven't shared a bed with anyone in a while. To wake and find myself snuggled against someone - the first person I think of is Remus. He's given me the most comfort," Harry said softly as he placed his head back where it seemed to be most comfortable - on the chest of his sleeping companion. "Might I ask why it is that we're sharing a bed? or should I just leave it up to one of those weird drunk moments you can't remember?"

"Your punch had been spiked last night and I felt it safer to let you rest on my bed than to force both you and Remus to walk home in the freezing cold."

"And why, pray tell, does that explain everything?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to show that he was unimpressed with the explanation.

"Just because you are in my bed does not mean I shall not sleep in it. I won't be put out of my bed because of another. I paid for it, I shall use it. Now, as it is eight in the morning and Remus has work, you will need to get up."

"Can't I stay here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Why would you want to stay here when all I shall be doing is writing?" Severus said with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't I want to be here while a master works his trade?" Harry smirked as he lay on his side, watching the other male move about the bedroom in his billowing robe of black silk.

"Hmm, so I'm a master now, am I?" Severus said as he turned to look at the reclined teen on his bed. "Fine, you have your wish for boredom. Go ask Remus before he leaves, and if he says you can, then stay, but stay out of the way. God, I need some coffee. Please tell me you can at least brew coffee?"

"Mhmm, and much more. How hungry are you in the mornings?"

"It depends on what I did the night before," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow. "If I stayed up late writing, then coffee and toast. If I spent the night shagging, then something more substantial is needed."

"So coffee and toast it is," Harry said, smiling brightly at the man.

"Indeed," Severus said as he moved off to the attached bathroom.

"Remus?" Harry called as he left the bedroom.

"Kitchen!" Remus replied.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry smiled brightly at his adoptive father, sighing gratefully as a hot cup of coffee was placed in his hand.

"Is it alright that I stay here today? Severus said he didn't mind ,but that it was up to you," Harry quickly explained, giving Remus his hopeful puppy dog look, knowing that Remus would fall for it like he did every time.

"And Severus said it was okay?" Remus sighed. He had to get to work, not deal with things he didn't have time to think about. "Why do you want to stay, Harry? There won't be anything for you to do?"

"Because I like him. I love his books and he's entertaining. I told him I'd stay from under foot, and as long as I make him coffee he's happy," Harry chirped, already knowing that Remus would let him stay.

"Fine. But if he calls saying you're being a bother, you're going to have to walk home on your own. I can't be leaving work because you got bored."

"Thank you, Remus. And don't worry, you won't be receiving any calls like that," Harry rushed as he drained cup number two he had somehow acquired while talking with Remus.

Soon after, Remus was walking away from the dwelling that housed the author.

Slipping onto the loveseat, Harry sat looking out the window it was parallel with. Slowly, snow drifted by, coating the ground with another layer of fluff.

"Harry," Severus said as he entered the living room where he found Harry staring unseeingly out the window. "Harry?" He tried again.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Harry asked, meeting the coal black of the other mans eyes.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? I'm afraid that I'm a bit hungry at the moment. We could stay in; I just don't feel up to cooking anything I'm suddenly hungry for."

"What is it that you're wanting to eat, Severus? I might be able to make it for you," Harry offered softly.

"I'm in the mood for some stew - a nice hearty stew, and I'm afraid I don't have the ingredients needed to make it."

"Alright, I'll go find my coat, it's around here somewhere…" Harry murmured to himself as he moved about in search of his wayward coat.

"What would you like?" Severus asked, looking over his menu at Harry.

"Huh, oh… ummm, spinach salad with feta cheese and Italian dressing, and vegetable soup please," Harry said somewhat distracted as he bit into a bread stick.

"Is there something on your mind, Harry?" Severus asked, watching the younger male fidget slightly in his seat.

"Sorry, I just haven't been out in a while. Remus is always so busy when I'm home on hols, and I'm not sure what to talk about with you. I seem to be at a loss for words today." Harry said frowning.

"You were full of words last night and this morning. What happened?"

"Can I sit in and watch you work this afternoon… that is if you plan to. I'm not interrupting any plans you had, am I? Just say the word and I'll head home."

"No, you're not interrupting anything. If anything you have helped me with my writing. If you want, you may stay and watch, though it won't be much fun."

"Thank you, Severus. I promise not to get in the way. I'll just sit there read. You won't even know I'm there," Harry said with a bright smile.

Happy that he got emotion back out of Harry, Severus tucked into his food that had just arrived.

After they had returned to Severus' house they quickly shed their winter garb before moving onto the office.

"There's a couch over there that I've found to be comfortable if you should wish to sit while I work," Severus offered, motioning towards a brown couch that sat against one of the wall not covered in book shelves.

Nodding, Harry smiled slightly towards the man and moved about the comfortable office. Looking over the book titles, he smirked at a few he found. Coming across a few of Severus's books, he grabbed one off the shelf and retreated to the couch to read.

A few hours went by this way and Harry was in rapture over the book, so engrossed in it he didn't notice the man move away from his desk and leave until he returned with his adoptive father.

"Harry James! What do you think your reading?" Remus yelled when he caught a glimpse at the cover of the book he was reading.

"Remus!" Harry shouts, startled.

"That would be my fault Remus. I said he could read whatever he liked. I didn't know you would have a problem with him reading one of my books!" Severus said from behind Remus.

"He is much too young for that sort of thing, Severus. He should be focusing on his studies, not sexual relations," Remus all but stuttered.

"Why, Remus? I'm practically a straight A student. Am I not allowed to date? And if I'm not, then why am I not allowed to read about it? Since I'm to stay home like a good little boy, am I not allowed any release at the age of seventeen when my prick is at attention most of the time?" Harry said, clearly angry at Remus.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know you're a good kid, you have great grades and I'm very happy about that, it's just... with your past, I didn't want you getting hurt. And if you're reading this then your thinking about it, and I was just trying to save you from that pain again," Remus practically whimpered at the teen.

"You can't save me from everything. I'm young, yes, but not that young. I know that in life you get hurt. Not everything is going to go my way and I know that I'm not invincible. I screw up, I pay! That simple!

"I've been reading his books for years. I've used them in school work, Remmy. My teachers have yet to take offence due to the amount of money my parents forked into that school when I was a baby. I'm set. They won't kick me out for that - I only have to work for my grades, and I do.

"I know I was hurt before, but that doesn't mean every time I go out with a guy, he's gonna die. Shit happens, good people die and bad people live. I don't do drugs, I don't drink and I don't smoke. I haven't had sex in a year! I think I deserve a bit of relaxation while reading a book, don't you?" Harry said, biting his lip as he looked from one man to the other.

"Remus, did I tell you I found a muse?" Severus said, changing the subject.

"Oh, I hope this one works better than the last," Remus said, frowning slightly.

"I'll have to work fast with this one though, for it shall be leaving me soon."

"Why's that?"

"He goes back to school once his hols are over," Severus said, casting a quick glance over at Harry.

Both Harry and Remus eye's widen slightly at that, shocked by the news. Looking at each other, they both turned and stared at Severus, who had moved back behind his desk during the exchange.

"You can't be serious! He's a boy…. ("Remus!") ….What has he given to you so far?" Remus asked ignoring the call Harry gave in the middle of his ramble.

"He gave me a story. I had nothing before yesterday, and here I've now got three chapters sketched out, practically done in one day, which is more than you asked for me to get done by next Friday, Remus."

"That much already? Oh god, how do you want this to go?" Remus asked, shocked and worried at what he might here.

"He can stay here during the day while you're at work. It'll give him something to do and me someone to talk to when I'm stuck," Severus said, taking a sip from his tea.

"How does that sound, Harry? Would you like to stay here during the day?" Remus asked.

"I'd love to stay!" Harry rushed excitedly, his face lighting up merrily. "I mean, I would love to visit during the day if that's alright by you, Remus." Harry rephrased, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Very well, in the mornings before I leave, I'll drop Harry off and I'll pick him back up afterwards - is that satisfactory for everyone?" Remus asked, looking from one to the other. Getting nods from both, he sat down on the couch where Harry had been sitting when they'd first entered the room.

"How was your day, Remmy?" Harry asked, sitting back down beside the man.

"It was good, Harry. How was yours?" he responded.

The three spent the rest of the evening talking about this and that, nothing overly important, but it kept everyone at ease until the two finally left for their apartment a few blocks away.

Harry went to bed that night with a smile on his face. He was so excited over being able to stay at "Severus Snape's" house all winter hols he found it hard to sleep. So, he pulled out his favorite book and fell into the lovely story about a young man who fell deeply in love with an older male and all the lovely sex they got up to during their summer retreat out on the lake.

(TBC)

thank you all for reading and please review let me know what you think good bad

as always

lost in a thought


	3. Chapter 3

(thank you all for your reviews I'd say more but I'm dead tired and need some caffeine something fierce lol so thank you I hope you all like the newest chapter to muse.)

Beta: vampchic

Chapter 3- of Christmas wishes and the sniffles-

December 24th-

Slowly Harry trudged through the snow covered sidewalk on the way to Severus'. Sniffling slightly, he pulled his coat closer to his body as he mumbled to himself.

"Why does he have to live five bloody blocks away? Its bloody cold out here," Harry said grumpily before letting out a painful cough.

He was feeling under the weather, his nose red from the cold and slightly puffy do to blowing it so much the night before. His head hurt, but it was nothing that a hot cup of coffee couldn't cure.

Knocking on the door when he got there, he leaned against the frame as he waited for Severus to answer. Hearing the door open and a sudden warmth come out to great him, he slowly lifted his head to look at the man.

"Harry? Jesus, what's wrong with you? You look like your about to drop." Severus said, ushering him in through the door.

Taking his coat, hat and gloves off him, Severus sat him down on the couch before going and getting some herbal tea for him.

"Here, drink this. It should warm you up some," Severus said with a concerned look towards him.

"Thank you, Sev," Harry said, taking the drink that was offered to him.

"Since when am I Sev, Harry?" Severus asked, taking in the shivering form in front of him. "Why did you come over if you're sick? I'm surprised Remus let you out of the house in the state you're in."

"He didn't exactly let me out. More like he doesn't know I have a slight cold," Harry said with a slight sniffle.

"A slight cold? Your bloody sick and should be in bed! Go take your shoes off and you can spend the day in my bed until Remus comes to get you tonight, you understand?" Severus ordered with a slight raise to his eyebrow, as if to tempt him to refuse.

"Yes sir. I just didn't want to be alone ,I'm sorry for putting you out, sir." Harry said softly.

"What's this sir nonsense? And your not putting me out. I'm just upset that you came over here through all that bloody snow, making yourself sicker when you could have been at home sleeping off this 'cold'," Severus said, holding his sneer back.

"I'm sorry. I'll go on to bed then," Harry said, moving back to the mud room to remove his shoes before going down the hall to Severus's bedroom.

After checking on Harry, Severus went back to his office where he tried to get some writing done. Try was the keyword. It just was not working. It seemed that he was a bit worried about the green eyed boy that laid in his be, sick.

Giving up on writing for the time being, Severus searched his shelves for something to read. Grabbing a book at random he quickly took it and his tall mug of tea back to his bedroom. Setting the mug down on the bedside table he sat down on top his bed, resting his back against the headboard. Picking up his book, he flipped it open and began to read.

A short while later, he found that his right thigh had become a pillow to the teen. Sighing softly, Severus reached down and gently ran his fingers through the soft hair, hearing a sigh from Harry as he moved closer to the hand moving through his hair.

Sitting back, he picked his book back up and set about reading until the lunch hour came, and with it Remus' call.

"Severus?"

"Hello Remus, how's your day?" Severus said quietly, trying not to wake Harry.

"Why are you whispering? Where's Harry? He normally answers," Remus questioned.

"He's sleeping and I didn't want to wake him, but that seems to be unavoidable since he seems to be stirring now," Severus said as he looked down on the teen as Harry blinked up at him.

"Why was he sleeping?" Remus asked worriedly.

"He was tired, obviously. Why else would one be sleeping?" Severus mocked.

"Sev?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes a bit as he looked up at the man he was still resting against.

"Here, Remus, he's waking now," Severus said, putting the phone to Harry's ear.

"Remmy?" Harry said through a large yawn.

"Why were you asleep?" Remus asked in that tone Harry hated.

"Severus made me go to bed when I got here," Harry said softly, knowing what was to come.

"WHY?" Remus shouted, getting frustrated at the two.

"I have a cold, and when I got here, he said I looked like crap and sent me to bed," Harry said with a sniffle, pulling the phone slightly away incase he yelled again.

"Harry James Potter," Remus said in that disappointed tone Harry expected. "Why didn't you tell me you were felling sick? I would have stayed home to take care of you."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I don't need you to take care of me all the time, Remus. I'm a big boy," Harry all but barked into the phone.

"Tell Severus I'm coming to get you and I'll bring you some soup and that tea you like, okay." With that, Remus hung up.

Harry handed the cordless phone back to Severus.

"He's on his way here. He's gonna get me some soup and tea and then I'm sure he's going to lecture me on how I was stupid for going out in this weather and how I'm not leaving bed for the next three days until he's sure I'm better," Harry huffed.

"Tomorrows Christmas," Severus said out of nowhere.

"It is. Do you have plans for Christmas, or are you staying here, being the grump everyone thinks you are?" Harry said, smiling.

"I'm supposed to see my siblings at our parent's house, but that's for dinner. As it is, I have nothing but a large cup of coffee planed for breakfast." Severus said before looking down into hopeful eye's and half bitten full lips. "Unless, that is, someone knows of a better way to spend it."

"You should come over. Remmy and I do this big breakfast and we open presents while drinking our hot cocoa. Its nice. I'm sure Remus would love to have you over."

"And would you?" Severus asked as he brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes. "Would you love to have me there?"

Leaning into the touch, Harry sighed. "I would love to have you there - I could treat you to a real breakfast."

"Then I'll be there," Severus said, running his finger down the side of Harry's face. "You should get some more rest before father Remus shows up to mother you," Severus said with a small chuckle.

Nodding slightly, Harry snuggled back down, resting his head back on Severus' leg. Once Harry was settled, Severus picked his half read book back up and continued to read while lightly running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Severus? Harry?" Remus called as he entered the house, bags precariously held on his hips and in his arms.

"Bedroom," Severus called as he lightly caressed Harry's cheek to wake him. "Time to wake up, Harry. Remus is here."

"Mhmm, Sev, I don't want to wake up yet!" Harry mumbled as he burrowed further into Severus' side.

"Too bad, brat," Severus said with a chuckle as he tried to move away from the grasping hands that were trying to latch onto his leg tighter.

"Did I interrupt something?" Remus asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Remus!" Harry gasped as he sat up quickly. Too quickly apparently, since he fell back dizzy the next moment.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Remus chuckled as he moved closer to the bed. Bending over Harry he took his temperature. Feeling no fever, he moved on. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Better, since I got all this rest. I don't feel like my nose is being rubbed off and my throat doesn't hurt as much. Still a bit foggy, though. And my feet are cold," Harry finished with a pout.

"Okay, well, we should get you bundled up and head home so I can make you some tea and soup," Remus said gently.

"Don't wanna move," Harry complained as he went to get out of bed.

"Why don't you make the soup and tea here, and then I can drive you both home afterwards. I'm sure Harry would like it better to be able to just fall into bed instead of having to stay up to eat."

Agreeing to this, Remus moved back to the kitchen he was starting to know his way around in and made enough soup and tea for the three of them.

After the three had their fill, they fell into comfortable conversation. The two adults talking about work and such, neither noticed that the teen had fallen asleep.

"He's asleep," Severus finally said a half hour after he noticed the teen's state of rest.

"So he is. Severus would you mind him staying here for the night? I just hate taking him out in that weather - its dropped another 10 degree's since I've been here," Remus said worriedly.

"Its fine, Remus. He's asleep as it is. If you want, I can pull the hide-a-bed out for you."

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said, standing up from the bed and collecting the dishes.

Leaving the teen to sleep, the two left the room, each to their own tasks. After setting up the couch for Remus, Severus waited for the man.

"Harry invited me over for Christmas breakfast," Severus announced suddenly.

"Did he? Are you coming?" Remus replied, not surprised at all that Harry would invite the man to Christmas breakfast with them.

"I told him I would," Severus said, handing the man a pillow.

"That's good. He'll like you being there," Remus smiled, straightening the bedding out a bit more for his comfort.

"I feel I should bring a gift, but I'm unsure what I should bring for him… or you?" he quickly added.

"We're an easy lot. Harry loves chocolate, hates raisins. Loves hats, can't stand scarfs, but wears them for me. Loves books of just about anything, apparently he loves yours," Remus added with a frustrated sigh. "Though I've kept most of them away from him - he only has two, very well read books."

"And for you, my good editor, what would you like under the tree this year?"

"I want for nothing but Harry to have all that he wants, and everything he needs," Remus said, fluffing the pillow up a bit more before placing it on the hide-a-bed.

"I hope he finds all that you wish. I'll drop you both off at your apartment then try and do a bit of shopping before I come over, can't show up empty handed now can I. Good night, Remus," Severus said as he walked back down the hall to his room.

Dressing quickly for bed and doing his nightly routine, he climbed into bed next to the teen. As soon as Harry felt Severus' presence in the bed, he moved to snuggle against the man.

Sighing softly, the two were soon both asleep, cuddled up as only lovers-to-be could.

(TBC)

Thank you all for reading and please remember to review let me know what you think good or bad.

As always

Lost in a thought


	4. Chapter 4

AN (okay when I said he'd be going shopping on christmas day I spazed out I didn't know if there would actually be stores open to do any kind of good shopping so I went and searched it out and I found out that "Woolworths" is open on christmas day yay so as soon as I had figured that out I was able to write on this one. Well I hope you all like this chapter and I've already got the next one getting worked on yay… well on with the reading here it is….)

Beta: vampchic

**Muse**

**Chapter 4 –of Christmas shopping – **

December 25th-

Slowly, Harry awoke to the gentle brush against his cheek. Sighing, he moved further into the touch.

"Come on Harry, its time to get up," Severus breathed softly into his ear.

Shivering slightly at the heated breath, he pushed his body even closer to the man. "Mhmm," Harry murmured and sighed.

"Come on brat, if you want me to go to Christmas breakfast with you then there must first be a breakfast to eat," Severus chided. "And if you want a present, then you need to let me up."

"You're getting me a gift?" Harry said, sitting up suddenly, looking down at the man.

"That sure got you up in a hurry. I'll have to remember that," Severus chuckled.

"You don't have to get me anything - I haven't a present for you," Harry said, biting his lip and looking down at his lap.

Bringing his hand up, Severus lifted Harry's chin so that their eye's met. "Are you cooking for me?" Harry nodded. "Did you invite me over?" another nod. "Did you kiss me?" At the confused look on Harry's face, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. At the gasp, he started to move away only to be pulled back down against a suddenly hungry mouth.

Pulling away finally, they took deep breaths.

"I guess I kissed you," Harry agreed, smiling brightly at the man despite his stuffy nose. "You do know that you might have just gotten sick as well." Harry said, biting his lip again, only in amusement now.

"Brat, that just means you'd have to take care of me, then," Severus said in amusement.

"You know I would, Sev," Harry said, a pink blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"We need to get up, I'm sure Remus has already gotten up and put his bed away." Severus said as he got up from the bed, finding some clothes to slip on.

Climbing from the bed, Harry went about straightening his clothes. After the two were suitably dressed they left the bedroom together. Meeting Remus in the living room they quickly gathered their things and left the house, climbing into Severus's car and heading for Remus and Harry's apartment.

After they had returned to their apartment, Harry set about preparing breakfast for three. Remus just stood back, lending a hand here and there when he was asked. At moments Remus would find himself lost in thought, thinking back to when Harry was little and tinkering about in the kitchen.

-**fb**-

"Harry, what are you doing?" Remus asked, eyeing the concoction on the stove. It looked to be some form of pancake but he wasn't sure.

"Making breakfast, Remus," Harry said, as if that made complete sense.

"I see, and what is breakfast?" he asked the 11 year old.

"Pineapple pancakes, and that's cheesy potato eggs with bacon and then there's orange juice," Harry said, very proud of himself.

"It looks lovely," Remus said, sitting down at the table.

-fb end-

"Remus, where's the pineapple? I thought you bought some the other day?" Harry asked, sticking his head back out of the pantry.

"I thought I did!" Remus said, coming over to look in the pantry as well. Looking up on the top shelf he saw the wayward can of pineapple. "I did, here it is," Remus said, pulling said can down and handing it to Harry.

"Why did you stick it all the way up there? You know I only stick our snack foods up there - I can't reach that high up," Harry grumbled, taking the can from Remus as he moved back to his cooking.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I put them away," Remus snapped, suddenly frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Remmy, I just want to make a good breakfast today and it wasn't where I wanted it so I took it out on you."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." He paused for a moment, looking indecisive before coming to a decision and continuing. "Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"Of course you can, Remus."

"I don't want to pry, but you're my son, yeah?" He got a nod before he continued. "How far have you gone with Severus?"

At hearing this, Harry's eyes went wide and he spluttered in surprise. "Rem- Remus?" He ducked his head slightly and turned back to his cooking, flipping a pancake over before answering. "We've kissed a few times," he said, ending the conversation at that.

"Severus," Remus greeted as he opened the door for the man.

"Remus," Severus replied with a short nod of his head. "Here, not sure where you want them," Severus said, handing the man a large bag holding a few gifts.

"You know you didn't have to," Remus said, taking the proffered bag.

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked as they walked through the living room.

"Shower - he was running around all morning making breakfast. I finally got him to go take one so he would be ready when you got here."

The two sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the shower going. Finally after some time, Harry stepped out of the bathroom, steam trailing him as he moved away from the room.

"You're here," Harry said happily.

"So it would seem," Severus agreed with a slight nod.

"Are you hungry? I've...we've, made a ton of food," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"That is why I am here, is it not?" Severus said with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

The three went into the dinning area where Harry told Severus to sit while he brought all the food to the table. Severus just couldn't believe his eyes as he watched as platter after platter arrived at the table.

"Harry, how many people are you feeding?"

"I went over board, I know. Its just us three, and well, I was nervous and…"

"It looks goo,." Severus said quickly to stop Harry's rambling. "Is this all?" Getting a nod he smiled slightly, or, as close to a smile as you could get with out actually smiling. "Sit. You're still sick and shouldn't be up. I'm shocked Remus has let you move about as you are."

"There's no stopping him when he wants to do something. He yelled at me several times for not having something where he wanted it," Remus said, smirking at the teen.

"I only yelled at you once, liar. And that was because you put something on the top shelf where you know I can't reach it," Harry pouted.

After that the three fell into light conversation as they ate their extremely large breakfast. An hour later, after nothing important had been talked abou, Harry could sit there no longer - he was just too excited about the gifts under the tree.

"That's it, we'll clear the table later," Harry stated, standing suddenly.

"What are you on about, Harry?" Remus said, amused knowing he just couldn't stand that there were presents under the tree and no one was opening them.

"Come on. You know I don't have the patience to wait on Christmas," Harry all but pouted.

"Alright," Remus said, getting up from the table, quickly followed by Severus.

Harry sat beaming up at the older two as he looked around at all the gifts he had given Remus and the one he had managed to get for Severus. He hated not being able to give a gift to someone who had given him one.

"Well, open them," Harry demanded, looking between the two.

Sighing, the two did as they were told. Remus lifted his gift from Harry up onto his lap, slowly pulling the tape up to unwrap the gift.

"Harry...?" Remus said, looking up from the antique album that had been in the Lupin family for longer than both Harry and Remus had been alive.

"I found it and I knew you'd love to have it."

"Where? When?" Remus said, gob smacked.

"When we visited the old house. I saw it covered in dust in a box in the attic, and well, I snagged it. I know I wasn't supposed to be up there, but… do you like it?"

"Harry, I've been looking for this for years, of course I love it. Thank you, love," Remus said, hugging Harry close.

"The others aren't as cool, but I knew you wouldn't get it for yourself..." Harry said, trailing off as he looked away from the man he looked to as his father.

Opening the others he found a sweater, new gloves and a new journal for the year. He wrote in one almost every night and kept them on a shelf, one for every year he's had Harry in his life.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said, smiling at the teen on the couch.

Looking over at Severus, Harry smiled as the man looked down at his own gift, curious as to what he could have received from Harry.

"It's not a science project, Sev. Just open it. It won't bite, I promise," Harry said, laughing softly as he watched Severus begin to open the gift.

Lifting the box lid he looked in to see a similar shaped object. Lifting it out of the box he inspected it, feeling the texture, then the pages inside it. It had to be one of the nicest journals he'd seen in a very long time.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, petting his new journal.

"There's another under the tree," Harry said, pointing to the small box.

Retrieving the other gift, Severus set about opening it. Opening the box he found two things inside. One, another box and the other, some sort of hair band.

Lifting it out, he held it up for Harry to see a question clearly formed on his face.

"It's a hair thong, Sev; it's to keep your hair out of your face while you're writing or whatever. The other is self explanatory," Harry said as Severus opened the final part to his gift.

"A pen - to go with my journal?" Severus said, smiling slightly at Harry's happy nod. "Thank you," he said. He couldn't believe he'd thanked someone so much in one week.

"Well Harry, what about you? You haven't opened your presents yet," Remus said, as if reminding Harry they were there.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, blushing as he looked down to his pile of gifts.

Lifting the first package, Harry slowly lifted the tape and wrapping until the contents was revealed. It was the newest final fantasy movie he'd been wanting. After that, he found a few sweaters, a new winter coat Remus felt he needed, and pajama pants since his others where getting ratty. Once he had gotten through all of the gifts he had gotten from Remus, he found he still had four gifts sitting at his feet.

"I thought I told you, you didn't need to get me anything, Severus," Harry said as he bent to pick them up.

"Just open them, brat," Severus said with a smirk.

Opening them, he found slippers. Lifting his head, he eyed Severus, wondering where slippers came from.

"What? Your feet are always cold."

"Huh?" Harry said, real intelligent there.

"You walk around in those thin socks and then sit on them constantly to get them warm, I thought you might like something to keep your feet warm while you're in the house…" Severus said, explaining himself. "Open the others," he said, sighing.

So Harry did. He found a wool winter hat that had a soft lining so it wouldn't itch against his head, a box of chocolates of all kinds, and a new satchel. It was a cool gray that had a reinforced strap and many inside pockets.

"Thank you, Severus. I love them all, and you're right, my feet are always cold. Why did you get me a new messenger bag, though?"

"The one you are currently using is falling apart at the seams. I figured that you either didn't want to get a new one, or this one was special in some way. But I'm afraid it won't last a month back at school when you're carrying your school books around."

"Thank you. Your right, it does mean something to me. It was the first one Remus got me when we found out I'd be going to Hogwarts. He's tried to buy me a new one every year and I kept telling him that I don't need one, that the one he bought me was good enough to use another year. I'm sure he's very happy that you snuck this in under my shopping radar, as he calls it."

"What is your shopping radar?"

"Its where you try to buy him something while he's there and he tells you he doesn't need it and to put it back, to stop trying to waste your money on him. That's why everyone likes Christmas, they can slip stuff under his radar and he has to accept it," Remus said, smiling at his 'son'.

"Good to know," Severus said, looking straight at Harry.

"Anyways, when will you be leaving for your families? How long will you be gone?" Harry asked, changing the subject while he blushed brightly.

"I leave in about two-to-three hours. I'll be gone till the twenty-seventh, so I'm afraid I won't be seeing you again until almost New Years," Severus said, looking away as he saw sadness creep over Harry's features.

"Oh, well, have fun with them," Harry said, looking down at his lap.

"One can only hope that this time will be better than the time before. But I doubt that it will. I shall call you when I'm back in town so that we may resume our daily schedule," Severus said, standing up suddenly. "Have a wonderful Christmas ,Harry, Remus. Thank you for inviting me to partake in your family traditions," he said with a nod of his head.

"Wait, your not leaving right now, are you?" Harry asked, standing quickly, finding that a bad idea as he became dizzy in the process and fell back down.

"You okay there, Harry?" Remus asked, standing and walking quickly over to Harry's side.

"I'm fine, I just stood too quickly," Harry said, waving the man off. "I'll walk you to the door, then." he said, standing back up slowly this time as he watched Severus collect his things.

Once at the door, Harry began biting his lower lip. A nervous habit Severus was starting to notice. Lifting his hand, he gently pried his teeth away from his half bitten lip and caressed his cheek.

Leaning into the touch, Harry sighed, not wanting the man to go away for so long when he'd just gotten in the process of knowing him.

"I'll only be gone a few days, and I'll call just to make sure you're completely better, alright?" Severus said, brushing his lips across Harry's brow. "See you later, brat," Severus said by way of parting as he walked out the door.

Sighing sadly, Harry closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room where Remus had stayed.

"Harry, why don't you rest for a bit? I'll clean up breakfast, okay," Remus said as he watched Harry nod his head as he pulled the slippers on his socked feet.

"Okay, Remus," Harry agreed, collecting what he got for Christmas and heading to his room. Rest was starting to sound good to his tired and sick body.

(tbc)

Thank you all my reviewers I love all your comments, please remember to review this one it will get the next chapter out all the sooner…

Happy reading

As always

lost in a thought


	5. Chapter 5

AN(thank my lovely beta for getting this chapter back to me so fast she rocks. Thank you to my reviewers you inspired me to get this one out sooner than I thought I'd be able to . Hope you all like this chapter as much as the previous ones.)

Beta: vampchic

**Muse**

**Chapter 5- Phone Calls and family-**

December 29th-

"Harry, phone!" Remus called from the living room.

"Coming," Harry yelled, climbing off his bed and half skipped to the living room, taking the phone from Remus. "Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Draco? What did you do now?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"Nothing, honest. The parental's are going out for New Years and they don't want me home. They seem to think I'm going to throw a party or something. Can I crash at your place?"

"Just a second," Harry said, turning to talk to Remus. "Remmy can Draco stay for the rest of break?"

"His parents going out of town again?" Remus asked, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, and they don't want to leave him home alone."

"That's fine," Remus said nonchalantly.

"Well, he says you can come…to stay here that is." Harry said trying to hide his laugh.

"Prat; I can't believe you just said that. You know how I feel about him. Grrr," Draco growled into the phone. "Alright, so I'll be there by dinner tonight, okay," Draco said cheerfully.

"I thought you said before dinner!" Harry said, standing in the doorway to the apartment, his pajama pants hanging off his hips and arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry. Traffic was hell and Dad lectured me for a good amount of that time, telling me that I had to be on my best behavior or some such rot. I tried to be here, are there any leftovers? I'm starved - they didn't feed me," Draco pouted.

"Yes, there is, now get in here. Remus will be glad to know you made it here finally."

"He will?"

"Of course, he thought you might have been in an accident or something." Harry said, walking away from the door and into the living room. "Remus, he's here," Harry called.

"There is our wayward blonde, how was your trip here?" Remus greeted, smiling brightly at the teen.

"It was what it was. Father lectured me the whole way while mother kept telling me that I needed to watch my hair, it's starting to get split ends. I may care about my hair, but I don't need my mother pointing out that I have one split end from someone pulling my hair."

Remus chuckled at this, ruffling the blonde's hair a bit, smirking when he ducked and shrieked slightly.

Harry laughed all the while at the flirting he saw going on between the two. "Come on, Dray, put your bag in my room and Remus will get you a plate of food," Harry said, moving on down the hall to his room.

"Come on, Dray, I'm heading out and your not even dressed. I take it your not coming with me?" Harry said, shaking the half asleep blonde.

"Hmm, going where? Its break, there should be no where to go, Harry. Get back in bed and sleep a while longer, love," Draco said, reaching out with an arm, trying to pull Harry back to the bed.

"Draco, I told you last night that I go to Severus's house while Remus is at work. He's at work and Severus will wonder where I am if I don't leave now."

"You're not walking out there, are you?"

"Yes. It's only five or so blocks away, it's not that long a walk."

"But you always get sick! And didn't you just get over a cold? You still sound like you're getting over a cold. The bloke won't mind you missing a morning in his company."

"Fine, stay! I'll leave his address on the kitchen counter if you want to come find me later," Harry said huffily as he left the room, soon followed by the sound of the front door closing louder than necessary.

"What's got you in a mood?" Severus asked as he opened the door to a fuming Harry.

"Nothing!" Harry said, jerking his boots, coat and gloves off. "It's Draco. He said last night that he'd be coming with me here, and then he goes and pulls a bunch of crap this morning, trying to get me back in bed," Harry said, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Here I thought it was only me you slept with," Severus smirked as the brunet did a sudden turn to look at him.

Smiling coyly, Harry blushed. "You know I didn't mean it like that. He hogs the blankets as it is." Harry moved over to the coffee pot, noting that it was already brewing. Pulling out a mug of his own, he poured himself a cup and went about doctoring it to his sugary taste. "Mm, I love your coffee, have I told you this yet? I told Remmy he needed to buy whatever brand it is you use. He said he'd look into it which means he wont. Parents - they're so easy to read sometimes. They think they're making you think that they've given in, but really, they haven't. They just don't want to talk about it." Harry said while taking a drink here and there as he moved about the kitchen, fixing himself some breakfast.

"Harry, do you ever eat at home?" Severus asked as he watched the boy move about as if he'd always lived there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a problem eating here. I'll bring a snack next time," Harry said, biting his lip as he put his cup down.

"I never said it was a problem. It's just as soon as you get here, you're making food and coffee. I was just asking. Really, I don't mind," Severus said, placing a hand gently on Harry's cheek.

"The first time I stayed here, you said I could stay if I could cook. I come here and cook breakfast and lunch when you want to stay in, as were your orders. Half the time, you do it before I even realize the time. I was hungry, so I got food. I was angry and thus ignored the fact that you were standing there, watching me move about as if I own the place. I don't and I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I forgot I even said that," Severus said, waving the whole conversation away. "What are you and Remus doing for New Years?" Severus asked, fixing his own cup of coffee.

"Nothing much. We normally just watch the fireworks go off on the telly, drink our sparkling cider then head for bed. But with Draco here, I'm not sure what we'll be doing. What will you be doing?"

"Sitting here on my duff, glaring at the telly, for I shall be alone yet again."

"We should do something, yeah," Harry said, looking up into the dark obsidian eyes.

"Mm, and what do you think we should do?" Severus said in that sinful voice he knew would make Harry shudder; and it did.

Biting his lip, Harry tried to keep his breathing normal and his blush down. Multi tasking wasn't working for him at the moment.

"Umm, we could all come over here. I could make up some snacks and, uh...whatever else everyone wants. Draco would love to meet you, I'm sure." Harry said before adding, "Though, he's more interested in getting into Remus' pants at the moment."

"Invite them over then, love. I'd love to meet a friend of yours. I detest holidays most times, but I've come to enjoy this year's festivities and would love to spend them with you," Severus said, making Harry blush even more.

"Well, um...well, I'm sure you'd like to get back to work. How's that coming along, anyways?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's coming along grand. I've got chapters mapped out and I'm well into the fourth chapter now, though, I'm still contemplating names. I'm not sure on what my main characters names should really be. What do you think?"

"Hmm, I've always liked the name Dorian. I knew a dancer named Dorian once, he got sick and was put in the hospital; he never came back from there."

"How did he get sick?"

"He was seventeen. He got a virus and he stopped eating - the process of the two wiped him out. They couldn't keep his body functioning. The virus ate at his immune system and the medication he was given to fight it made him sick so that he didn't eat. Finally he just asked for everyone to stop and just let him die.

"He died at home. He was nothing but skin stretched over bone when he died. He was watching Saturday cartoons, I believe." Harry said sadly. "Anyways, I like that name - it screams a beautiful dancer, I think. And Evan is another, I don't know anyone who died by that name. Did that help?"

"Yes, it helped immensely," Severus said, watching the emotions play over Harry's face.

A few hours passed while the two were hidden away in the study, one writing continuously, the other reading and catching up on his school papers he had brought with him this time. Around one pm they heard the door bell ring through the house.

With out looking up Severus asked Harry to answer the door.

"Hell-oh, I see you pulled yourself out of bed, finally," Harry said, looking at the bundled up blonde.

"Yes, well, it was bloody boring in that apartment. There was no one to bug all day," complained Draco.

"Well, come in, there's coffee in the kitchen and I suppose I could start on some lunch - we haven't eaten yet," Harry said, taking the blonde's coat when he took it off and handed it to him.

"So, how is life here at the author's house? I've met him before, but I've never been to his house." Seeing the questioning look, Draco explained. "Father knows him from when they were all in school together, and once a year he invites him and a few others over for dinner and drinks."

"Ah, I never knew that," Harry said, frowning slightly. "Sev, I'm making lunch and Draco is here," Harry called out as he showed Draco to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Severus strode into the kitchen, not seeing Draco as he was examining the pictures on the wall and kissed Harry very thoroughly. Pulling away, Severus smirked at the dazed look on Harry's face.

"What was that about?" Harry asked breathless.

"I have names and I'm hungry." Severus said, smirking.

"What would father say, Uncle Severus?" Draco said, laughing.

Turning sharply, Severus's eye's widened when he took in the laughing blonde.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing here? Your father was going to New York for New Years, wasn't he?"

"Yes, that's why I'm staying with Harry. He won't be back until after I've gone back to school," Draco said flatly.

"I see. I didn't know that you and Harry were friends. Looks like we'll be spending New Years together, then."

"Why did you call him Uncle? You said you barely knew him," Harry asked, some what angry and confused.

"I may be his god father, but we have hardly spent any time together as they traveled most of the season, and the other he was in boarding school. To him, I'm Uncle Severus, the grumpy novelist."

"So my best friend is your god-son and he's in love with my adoptive father, and this is just so weird," Harry said, talking more to himself than the others. "You knew the whole time who he was and you never told me, you prat."

"Sorry, Harry. I was just so grumpy this morning, being woken up before the sun was up and all."

"You're still a prat," Harry said, smacking his arm lightly as he went back to making lunch for the three of them.

"Harry, what wonderful food are you making us today?" Severus said, coming into the kitchen to look over Harry's shoulder as he peered into the pot Harry had on the stove.

Leaning back slightly, Harry pressed his back into Severus' front, breathing in the sent of the man. "Mm, vegetable soup with cheesy bread rolls, and there's tea steeping right now," Harry sighed.

"Sounds delicious," Severus said, brushing his lips across Harry's ear, smirking when he felt the teen shudder at the touch.

"Gods, will you two just fuck and get it over with. You're both screaming for it. It's painful to watch you flirt so continuously," Draco groaned as he watched the two flirt over the food.

"Oh, shush you. I watch you and Remus do it every time you see each other. Though, Remmy is clueless that he's doing it back at you. Poor, innocent Remus," Harry sighed, giving the blonde a pointed look.

With that three soon sat down to eat their lunch while sharing stories before long it was time to get back to work as a certain editor would be stopping by soon to pick up the teens for dinner.

"Remus, we're spending New Years with Severus this year," Harry called as he dropped his stuff off in the bedroom upon their return to the apartment that night.

"We are, are we? At least I can say nothing will happen while you're drunk since you can't drink," Remus chuckled, tossing his own bag onto the desk in the far corner of the living room.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny!" Harry said, sitting down on the couch where Draco soon followed.

"You haven't anything more than kissed a few times, have you?" Remus said suddenly, making Harry frown at him.

"I told you already we've only kissed a few times, and all we do is sleep when I stay over and you've been there every time I've slept over," Harry said, exasperated.

"Though, they're very cute when they do go all kissy, Remus," Draco smirked as Harry smacked him harder than he felt necessary. "Hey, I can't help it if it's the truth."

"I'm going to bed. I'll make those cookies you like for New Years, Remmy, if you'd like. Good night both of you," Harry said in frustration before walking out of the room, leaving the other two, knowing they were in for it in the morning. Nothing was worse than a pissed off Harry.

(TBC)

AN(Thank you for reading and remember to review it helps to know what you all think of my fic. Happy reading all and have a good day.)AN

As always

Lost in a thought


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you to those who have reviewed sorry this took so long to update had a slight block and I made this one longer than all the others so I hope you forgive my tardiness. Thanks to my lovely beta that helped out with the lemons in this one 'yes there are lemons' hope you all enjoy. Happy reading)

Beta: vampchic

**Muse**

**Chapter 6- New Years and Alcohol-**

December 29th/30th-

"Harry, come on! I'm sorry I didn't tell, you okay?" Draco pleaded against the bedroom door. He'd been locked out after Harry stormed into his bedroom. Draco hated being ignored as much as he hated having to plead for something, and right now he was having to deal with both.

"Haaarrrrrrrrryyyyy!" Draco whined, his head hitting the door every so often.

"Go. To. Bed. Draco!" Harry snapped angrily through the door, the sound of music soon following.

"Damn it, Harry, open the FUCKING door, you prat!" Draco yelled at the door.

"Draco, give up. Let it rest for the night. You know Harry as well as I do, he'll forgive you in the morning after you've begged a bit more," Remus said sympathetically.

On the other side of the door, they could hear, "you're a bloody wanker."

"Where am I going to sleep? I don't having any pajama's, either" Draco pouted, looking up at Remus.

"You can barrow some sleep wear from me and either take the couch or bunk with me, your choice," Remus said, not seeing the excited gleam that suddenly lit the teen's eyes.

"I guess I'm bunking with you, I'd prefer not to take a couch," Draco smirked slightly as he followed the older man down the hall to his room.

Once they were in Remus' bedroom, Remus walked over to his dresser. Opening it, he pulled out an extra pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt, throwing them over to the teen. He briefly looked up to see the teen unbuttoning his shirt he was wearing. Gasping quietly, Remus looks away quickly and went about getting his bed ready, pulling back the covers.

"Which side do you sleep on, Remmy?" Draco asked in his innocent voice he some how still mastered.

"Th...the right," Remus said softly as he climbed onto his side of the bed. Pulling the covers up, he sighed as he relaxed into his bed. Soon he was fast asleep, forgetting that he had another in his bed keeping him warm.

Draco, smiling softly at the older man, snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly with his head resting just shy of Remus' shoulder. Sleep came quickly to him.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly the next morning. Not feeling a warm body next to him, he remembered that he had kicked the blond out of his bed for the night. Harry felt guilty for the way he had treated Draco, it's not like he had asked if Severus was his godfather or not, the other just didn't tell him he was.

Getting up, he decided to make breakfast for the three of them as Remus would just be getting up to go about his daily morning routine.

'Cinnamon wheat pancakes with zesty eggs and some coffee and juice should do the trick,' Harry thought as he went about getting everything he would need.

Some thirty minutes later, two very hungry men came into the kitchen, smiling at Harry as he set down two plates on the table for them.

"Coffee or juice?" Harry asked, smiling at the two of them. It didn't get passed Harry's sight that Draco was in Remus' pajama's and that there wasn't a bed made out on the couch for Draco. "Sleep well?" Harry asked, smirking at the blond.

"Mm, Remus' bed is great, Har," Draco yawned as he plopped down in his seat. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know I should have told you about Uncle Severus. It's just that I didn't think it would be such a big deal, otherwise I would have told you," Draco said solemnly.

"I know. I was being a prat last night, didn't even let you get some clothes to sleep in. Next time, don't keep such things from me. You know I hate that. It's just that, he's family to you, and you're my best friend…" Harry  
trailed off biting his lip as he took his seat next to the blond.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Now, damn it, bloody take my apology cause you know I hate to say the 'S' word and I've said it far to many times in the past twelve hours," Draco said with a lopsided smile.

"The 'S' word?" Remus asked, looking up from his yummy pancakes, finally awake enough to understand what they were talking about.

"'Sorry' is the s word - he hates having to say it," Harry said, smiling at his friend. "Eat your pancakes before they get cold," Harry ordered, pointing at their food.

For the rest of their meal, Remus sat there thinking over last night, of how Draco readily jumped into his bed. Finally thinking over all the looks the young blonde had thrown his way and how Harry always gave a little smirk at his quirks he come to the conclusion that it was to heavy a topic to think about that early in the morning.

Shaking his head, Remus set about finishing his coffee before biding them good day.

The day went on as it did any other day - Remus went to work while Harry and Draco got dressed and laughed the whole way over to Severus' house.

* * *

December 31st-

New Years Eve found Harry, Remus and Draco running about their apartment, making sure they had everything ready to go over to Severus's house. Draco, being the prepared male he was, had a bottle of whisky for Remus and himself, hoping to get lucky with his favorite editor. Harry, seeing this, remembered his ear plugs, not wanting to hear their rutting.

"Boys, do we have everything?" Remus called out as he pulled on his coat.

"Yes," they called, each with a grocery bag over their arm.

"Good, come on, Severus is down stairs waiting."

"He's picking us up?" Harry asked, moving faster to throw his coat on.

"Yes, I told him we'd be bringing food with us and he didn't want us all to carry the bunch in this weather," Remus said, looking straight at Harry when he said this.

Blushing slightly, Harry ducked his head and smiled softly. The three finished putting on their coats and other winter ware before making the trek down stairs and into Severus car.

The ride to his house was short with Remus sitting up front with Severus, Harry and Draco laughing in the back. Once inside the house the teens deposited everything in the kitchen, still laughing merrily

* * *

Around seven that night, the four sat down for dinner. Harry had made a small roast for the others that had been simmering since they'd arrived. With that, there was potatoes and green beans, a side salad and bread rolls. With wine and coffee to drink, all were happy with the spread.

"Harry, how can you cook so well?" Draco purred as he took another sip of the wine he convinced them all to let him have. "The cooks at home never make a roast as well as you, and you don't even eat the bloody thing."

Smiling softly, Harry tried to hide the blush that was currently staining his cheeks.

Dinner passed quickly and soon they found themselves in the living room. Remus and Draco sat on the couch while Harry and Severus got comfortable in his chair - seeing as Harry suddenly found it very comfortable to be curled up on Severus' lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Harry, must you sit there?" Remus suddenly said after many minutes of comfortable conversation between he and Severus.

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning at the older man. "Its comfortable and he's letting me. We never sit like this, why is it a problem?"

"Harry, please don't take it like that. I just don't feel comfortable, you know that."

"Why?"

"You're seventeen, Harry! You should be dating other seventeen year olds. Not middle aged men!"

Harry sat up, his face flushed with anger at Remus. Looking pass Remus, he saw Draco tears glistening in his eyes. "Your one to talk." Harry ground out, red faced and breathing hard.

"Why is it wrong?" Draco asked from beside Remus, a frown present on his face. "Why is it wrong for them to want to be together?"

"He should have choices. He's grown up with so few, he shouldn't be tied down to a middle aged man when he could be out there dating someone his own age and being a teenager. When you become a father, you'll understand where I'm coming from," Remus answered in frustration.

"By saying that, you give him little respect in his choices. You're not letting him make them if you so chose to dictate who he loves. One can not choose who they love, they just do.

"Your choice is to follow that love or not. You're telling him that he may choose what he wants in life as long as you have also chose that for him.

"How can you tell him that then get angry when he finally does? They are at the beginnings of a love, yet you say it's wrong. If you love him like a true son, wouldn't you want him to be happy?

"He's happy with Severus as Severus is with him. I've never seen either as happy as they are than when they're together." Draco was panting at the end of his speech, his face flushed and unshed tears in his eyes glistening, threatening to fall. "By saying that, you're telling me that it is wrong to love you," Draco whispered before turning and leaving the room.

"Draco," Harry said softly, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

Barely hearing what Draco whispered, his eyes widened before he suddenly took off after the blonde.

All his earlier thinking coming to the foreground, he knew he just fucked up and that he had to some how make it right. He had feelings for the young blond, yes. But did he truly mean all that he had just said to Harry.

He was an idiot. There was no way he could say it was wrong when he himself was thinking of doing the same.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, Remus followed the sounds of sniffling coming from the far side of the room.

"Draco?" Remus called softly.

"Go away," Draco said brokenly.

"I can't," Remus said gently, coming to stand close to the huddled blonde.

"Why?" Draco asked, somewhat angry he hadn't listened.

"That would ruin the night you had planed for us," Remus said, smiling at the fact he finally realized what the blonde had been trying to do all night.

"But, but you said it was wrong!"

"Maybe so. But you made me realize what I was doing." Remus settled himself on the floor next to the blonde, pulling him slightly to sit on his lap. "When I was your age, I had a thing for an older man. It ended badly. I didn't want that for Harry or for you." Remus sighed, resting his head against the blondes. "Come back out there, help me apologize to Harry. Eat some of those rum balls Harry made for me and have a good New Year's."

"Okay. But I get to have one, too," the blonde said, sniffling slightly as he  
laughed and wiped away the tears that had spilled down his cheeks.

* * *

After another hour had gone by, Remus finally pulled Harry aside.

"I'm an arse, I know," Remus admitted, frustrated at everything that'd gone on in one holiday season.

"What do you want me to say, Remus? That I forgive you? That I'm not angry at you for everything you've said to me and Severus since I've been here? You sat there, calling me a slut and him a pedophiliac middle aged man. This was supposed to be a celebration of a new year, of good times, and you have turned it into some argument that has made everyone here uncomfortable. Have I i ever /i given you the idea that I am a slut? That he would abuse me? What about Draco?" Harry said, tears threatening to fall again as he angrily wiped them away.

"We have feelings for each other, yes. I didn't see it before. I always thought he was a beautiful boy - he's your best friend. I, I feel alive when around him - I'm a prat, I know. This was never supposed to happen. We're grown men in love with young men who are smarter than I have ever given them credit for.

"I know you will make good choices for yourself, but I'm your father in almost every sense of the word. I will always worry for you and want something better for you, even if you don't see it as such.

"I know you will make your own mistakes in life, just I have. Just as I have with you. I love you, Harry. You're everything I could have wished for in a son. I'll stop now. You don't need me to dictate your life - I don't think you ever did."

"Remus," Harry said before the tears fell and he found himself held in strong arms that were shaking as much as he was. "I'll always love you, Remmy. You're my dad, in everyway that will ever count. All I ever needed was your love and trust that I can come to you when I need that band aid and my tears wiped. Just trust that I know what I'm doing and that I'll come to you when I need help," Harry said, wiping his tears away and smiling slightly at his adoptive father.

"So, are you and Draco gonna date now or do I have to listen to him pine for you for another six months while he convinces you that you need him in your bed?"

"I have no idea where this is going or how it will start, I just know I'm not the master of this plan of his. Whatever it may be, just don't kill me tomorrow, I just know I'll be hung over."

"Yes, I know you'll be. You're already drunk, and those rum balls I'm sure, didn't help," Harry chuckled as they moved back to where their companions were sitting comfortably, sipping their wine.

* * *

"Remus?" Draco whispered as he turned over to face the older man on the bed next to him.

"Hmm?" Remus murmured, cracking one eye open to blurrily look at the blonde.

"Can I kiss you?" Draco asked, running a finger down the side of Remus' face.

"Yes," Remus breathed.

Moving in closer to Remus, Draco cradled his face in his hands before leaning in the last few inches. Pressing his lips against slightly chapped ones, Draco moaned, pressing harder.

"Draco," Remus moaned, pulling the teen tight against him, kissing him hard, his tongue teasing the crease before pushing forward into the blonde's hot, moist mouth.

Lips sealed together, tongues and teeth clashing in a sudden war for dominance, both moaned, their hands roaming the other, needing to feel as much as possible.

Draco drank in the sudden passion he felt radiate off the older man, savoring the taste of wine and rum balls.

He pulled away, panting slightly, his face flushed. "I want you," Draco said, a little lightheaded. "Please, Remus, make love to me," he begged, moaning as he moved his body against the other's, his hand stroking the definite bulge he felt.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Remus asked, sounding far more sober than he was.

"Oh, yes!" Draco purred before capturing the man's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

"Severus?" Harry whispered, his hand lazily running over the man's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a stereo in here, or ear plugs?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

"No."

"Damn," Harry said, wincing slightly when he heard a moan from the other room followed with an "Oh, Remus!".

"Oh gods, I can't lay here listening to them!" Harry stated throwing an arm over his eyes as if that would block it out.

"Here, maybe this will help," Severus said, suddenly pinning the teen to the bed as he pressed his lips to Harry's.

Moaning into the kiss, Harry kissed back, opening his mouth eagerly when an insistent tongue asked for entrance.

* * *

"Draco, slow down, love," Remus chuckled, stroking the frantic teens face lightly. "You don't have to rush this," he murmured before chastely kissing him.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Draco trailed off, his eyes fluttering as Remus pressed kisses down his neck, stopping in his path to suck lightly at the spot behind his ear. "Oh gods, Rem…" Draco whimpered, suddenly throwing his head back with a moan. "If you don't stop that, I'll come right now," Draco said moaning and panting heavily as he ran his hands through his soon to be lover's hair.

Smiling down at the blond, Remus slid his hands up the tone thighs that were spread for him. "You won't be coming until I'm inside you, love," Remus promised, trailing nips and kisses as he moving down the pale chest. He tugged slightly at a peaked nipple, sucking on it hard before kissing it softly when he heard Draco hissing in pleasure.

With one hand wrapped around Draco's prick and his lips busily teasing the skin available to him, he reached as far as he could in his present situation and grabbed the teen's bag, pulling it up onto the 'bed'. Rummaging quickly through the bag, he found the items needed, a condom and a tube of lube. Condom on, he quickly set about stretching Draco.

"You ready?" Remus panted, pulling his lips away from the tantalizing skin. Getting a nod, he locked his lips against the others, relishing in Draco's moans as he slowly circled and pressed one glistening finger in.

Draco winced slightly, not used to the feeling of being stretched by someone else. He adjusted quickly, moaning for more, wanting to feel his love deep inside him.

"Hurry, Remy. Gods, I want you in me," Draco groaned, pushing back on the finger wiggling inside him. He gasped as he felt another enter and arched in pleasure as the digits pressed against his prostate. "Ah, fuck," Draco let out, his legs dropping even further apart.

Another entered and Draco found himself riding on those fingers, begging for and need more. He whimpered as those delicious fingers departed from him, leaving him feeling stretched and oddly empty.

"Ready?" Remus asked breathlessly, positioning his hard prick at the blonde's opening.

"Yes," Draco nodded, his hands grasping Remus' shoulders hard as his eyes fluttering in want.

Remus pushed forward, panting heavily as he breached the tight opening, sliding in smoothly. Once he was fully seated, he stilled, giving Draco time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," Draco ordered, rocking his hips back.

"Can't say no to that," Remus grinned, pulling out slowly. He slammed back in, moaning in pleasure as Draco's tight heat surrounded him.

Slowly, their sweat slicked bodies moved against each other, both moaning and panting, lost in a haze of pleasure.

"Oh god, oh god," Draco panted. "So close."

Remus sped up his thrusts, angling his hips so that the blonde cried out his name.

"Let go," Remus breathed, gripping hold of Draco's prick and stroking it in time with his thrust.

Draco's head threw back as his body shuddered in pleasure, Remus's name on his lips as he came.

Remus thrust in once more, the feel of Draco's passage closing tight around him sending him over the edge as well.

* * *

"Ahh, Sev, please," Harry moaned as a fist wrapped around his hard prick.

"What, Harry? Tell me what you want, love," Severus teased, not moving his hand as he smirked down at the frustrated man under him.

"Please, don't tease me, Sev," Harry moaned, shivering as hot breath brushed against his heated flesh, causing a whimper to escape from him.

"What is it you want me to do, love? Would you like me to stroke you?" Severus' hand slid up the cock, giving a squeeze at the tip before sliding back down to the base. "Would you like me to lick you?" He slid down the lean body, planting kisses along the way before running his tongue slowly up the straining prick, delighting in the sharp intake of breath from his partner. "Would you like me to suck you dry?" he husked, smirking at the needy moan that came from the breathless teen.

"Please! Yes, ah, please, suck me," Harry cried in a voice that was barely intelligible.

Severus grinned almost evilly at the boy. "As you wish."

Harry cried out in pleaser as Severus' mouth descended on him, sucking him into a moist, heat that had him blabbering nonsense.

"Oh, gods, Sev." Harry's hands tangled in the older mans hair as he fought his need to thrust up into that wicked mouth.

Severus hummed around the shaft, lazily bobbing his head as he tortured his Harry. His hands roamed the expanse of skin available, and he smirked as the skin beneath his fingertips quivered as he scrapping his nails across the taunt stomach.

Harry thrust up as Severus gave a sharp suck and mewled. He was sure he was going to come soon. He tugged on Severus hair and groaned he the older man let him go with a wet "Pop".

"Please, Sev," Harry panted, pulling Severus up so he could kiss him.

Severus shimmied up the lithe body, settling his weight carefully on top the teen as he kissed Harry back just as fiercely.

Slowly, they both rocked against each other, thrilling in the feel of their cocks sliding against the others.

Gradually the pleasure built up and soon both was coming, both clinging to the other as they rode out their high.

"That was brilliant," Harry mumbled, very sated.

"Indeed," Severus agreed, turning so he could lay on his back and snuggling Harry against his chest, both sighing contently.

* * *

The two couples were oblivious to the world around them as both slept with their arms wrapped around their lovers.

With the end of the holidays looming over them, neither one was excited for it to end. For with that, they would be separated from their love.

(TBC)

Thank you for reading and please review let me know what you think like the lemons? Want more? Have a good day all.

As always

Lost in a thought


	7. Chapter 7

AN(thank you all who have waited patiently. Hope you all like this chapter.)

Beta: vampchic

**Muse  
**

Chapter 7 -Back to school and hostile visits-

"Boys! Aren't you ready yet? The train leaves in five hours and you need to be there before then," Remus called, walking into Harry's bedroom.

Both boys sat on the bed, glumly and neither wanting to move. To move meant they would be leaving their lovers.

"Harry, Severus said he'd drive us all to the station, that way he can say bye to you then instead of now," Remus said, staring at the two. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Boys, really, this isn't a death sentence. It's for two weeks, then we'll both visit. We'll have Valentines Day and spring break - really, it isn't that much time away before we see each other everyday again," Remus said trying to reassure them.

After that, Harry and Draco finished packing, both wanting to spend some time with their lover's before having to board the train back to school.

* * *

Standing outside the station, the two couples said their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you," Harry confessed into Severus' chest.

"I'll see you in two weeks, love. I don't know what I'll do with out you, my muse," Severus replied, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Two weeks and I'll see you, right?" Draco asked with a slight pout.

"Yes, Dragon, two weeks and we'll be there waiting for you and Harry to wake up and have breakfast with us," Remus said, amused at the blondes' pouting abilities.

"You'd best be going; the train should be just about ready to load now," Severus said, kissing Harry chastely before pushing him back a bit.

"Come on, Har. If we miss that train, these two won't be very happy with us if they have to drive us all the way to school," Draco said, pulling Harry away from Severus.

The two teens grabbed what luggage they had and wheeled it to their train, calling one last goodbye to the two men as they climbed aboard.

* * *

Two weeks have gone by since they've returned to school and they were slowly getting back into the swing of things.

The boys were excited, Remus and Severus were due the next morning and neither could sleep. Draco had already planed his and Harry's outfit for the next day when two would see their lover's again. Their friends were at a loss as to what to do with them as they made no sense what so ever.

"Go to sleep, Dray. If I have dark circles under my eyes tomorrow, I'm blaming you!" Harry mumbled from under his blankets.

"Oh, like you're really sleeping under there. I can't sleep, damn it," Draco huffed. "What if he doesn't show? Or worse, what if he says he doesn't want to be with me any more? What shall I do," Draco fretted, all but biting his nails in worry.

"Draco, Remmy loves you. If he didn't, he never would have slept with you to begin with. Trust me, you'll be shagging like bunnies in less than fifteen hours. Now get some bloody fucking sleep before I ruin your face by knocking you out. You don't want to look like you haven't slept in days when he shows, do you?" Harry grumbled, turning over in bed and covering his head in the blankets once again.

With that, the blonde finally gave in and went to bed, falling to sleep soon after.

* * *

"Severus, when did they say they'd be meeting us?" Remus asked as he paced the lounge of the little inn they were staying at.

"At eleven, Remus. Its 10:40 now, so just sit tight - you're making the inn's people queasy with all your pacing," Severus said, looking over the morning paper.

Ten minutes later they heard the front door to the inn burst open, showing a panting blonde and chuckling brunet.

"Ha! Told ya I could still beat you," Harry crowed triumphantly, his face glowing in happiness.

"Heh, I just let you win, shrimp," Draco teased as he straightened himself out.

Glancing around, Draco's face suddenly blossomed into a faint blush as he found his lover watching him, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Following Draco's line of vision, Harry's face lit up seeing not only his 'father', but his lover sitting there waiting for them.

Suddenly, Harry raced over and hopped onto Severus' lap. Severus, half expecting this, moved his paper in time not to have it torn up on Harry's landing.

With lips suddenly attached, Severus quickly took over, slowly sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth as it opened for him. Harry's arms wrapped around Severus shoulders, and moaning was heard as they poured all their feelings into the kiss before finally pulling away to breath deeply. They faintly heard an echo of panting coming from the other two of their group.

"Gods, I've missed you," Harry breathed, leaning his head against Sev's shoulder.

"I've missed you too, my muse," Severus murmured

"Well, have you two eaten yet?" Remus asked, looking between Harry and Draco.

"Nope, was too excited to see you both," Harry said, blushing.

"We're both famished, Remmy. Think we can go grab some food to eat?" Draco asked, looking hopefully into Remus eyes.

Unable to say no to such a look, the foursome was soon walking across the street to the closest dinner they could find.

Upon entering the diner, Draco scanned the other patrons. Seeing a head of red hair, he sneered, ready to tell the others that they should go to the other diner that was a few blocks down instead. But the others had already gone to a booth and were sitting down.

Draco sighed, figuring that it would just be best to sit and hope that Ron didn't see them. It was better than drawing unwanted attention to them by suddenly getting up to leave.

"Har, weasel alert!" Draco stated as he sat beside Remus.

"Damn it! Can't I have one day of peace away from him?" Harry groaned.

"Might I ask, who is Weasel?" Severus asked, looking between the two teens.

"He's this obsessed guy who wants Harry. He's been after him all year and he's been getting kinda violent," Draco informed them.

"Draco," Harry hissed, suddenly seeing said teen walking towards them.

"Ahh, there ya are, Harry. A few of us were gonna head down to Bertie's - wanted ta know if ya gonna come with?"

"Um, no thank you, Ron. I'm spending time with friends," Harry answered softly leaning closer to Severus for some form of support.

"What does this ferret and two greasy gits got that I don't?" Ron sneered at the small brunet.

"Ron, please leave - you have insulted my family and closest friend enough. I don't like you - I never have and I never will. Any chance of me liking you as a friend has long since passed. Please leave before you have disturbed the rest of the good people trying to eat here," Harry said evenly.

Ron growled low in his throat and turned away in a huff, spouting that Harry would get his as he stormed out of the diner. What that was none of them really wanted to know.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled, picking up his fork. The other three followed, trying to eat their meal in peace as they ignored the inquiring looks they were receiving from those in the diner.

The day went on and at some point, the two couples split up for some alone time, bypassing students that were milling around enjoying their day away from school.

At the end of the day, they had four somewhat satisfied people slowly walking back towards the school.

"Harry, Remus said you didn't have one and since we haven't been able to talk much since you've been back...well, I figured this could come in handy," Severus said handing a small package he had hidden in his coat.

Taking the gift, Harry slowly opened it, smiling widely when he saw what it was.

"Thank you, Sev," Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Severus middle. "Look, Dray! Sev got me a cell phone!"

* * *

"Draco, can you get that? It's probably Sev," Harry called from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Draco called out as he picked up his friends cell phone. "Ello?"

"Draco, I know your father taught you better than that," Severus chided on the other end.

"Eh, don't care, it wasn't him who called. What can I do for you, Uncle Sev?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Loo."

"Tell him it's important."

Yawning slightly, Draco walked into the bathroom ignoring the fact that Harry was sitting on the john and the indignant "Hey!" he received.

"Sev says it's important!" Draco said by way of explanation.

Huffing slightly, Harry took the phone from Draco's stretched out hand.

"Hello, love," Harry said, smiling brightly into the phone.

"That's how I like to be greeted. Mm, I miss you, my muse." Severus purred. "How's your day been?"

"Good, had to avoid red headed annoyances, but it's been good. How was yours? You don't sound like it was good," Harry asked.

"My sister's getting married," Severus said with a frustrated sigh. "This is the third time, mind you, that she'll be getting married."

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asked, trying hard not to bite his split lip, courtesy of one Ron Weasley'.

"Oh, it's fine and dandy for her," Severus grumpily replied.

"But...?" Harry said softly.

"She wants me to walk her down the aisle."

"And this is the bad thing?"

"Yes! I'll be missing our next weekend together to do this."

"Oh, I see. Well, family is important. I should hope that you'll have fun."

"You don't mean that, but thank you for understanding."

"Of course I understand. I just don't like not being able to see you. Will Remus still be coming up?"

"As far as I know, yes. He's so smitten with Draco, it's highly amusing."

"I'm sure it is. Though, they say the same for us, so don't try and rub it in his face - he's good at throwing it right back," Harry chuckled.

"I'll call you later, love. I need to get more done on this story," Severus said sadly

"Okay, love you," Harry said softly, biting his lip lightly and wincing as he scrapped the cut.

"Love you, too. Be good, brat." With that, Severus hung up.

Hitting the end button on his phone, Harry pouted slightly. He hated not being able to see Severus everyday. He reveled in the days that he could and now it would be almost a month until he saw him again.

Sighing Harry finished his business before readying himself for bed, glad that Severus, at least, wouldn't see his split lip and ask questions.

* * *

"Harry, we don't have to go out. Me and Remmy can stay - hang out with you." Draco offered, not wanting to leave his best friend to pout around all weekend in their dorm.

"No, go. Remus came all the way out here to see you, the least you can do is go spend time with him. Maybe we could have lunch together tomorrow, yeah?"

"I don't like leaving you alone, especially with that Weasley hanging about. You know I don't trust him. He's been lusting after you for well over a year now. Ask one of the guys over - play a card game or something, okay?"

"Yes, mother. I already asked Blaise and Dean over, so no worries, 'kay. Have fun - give my love to Remus," Harry called as the blond threw his coat on, making his way towards the door.

"I will, love," Draco called as he opened the door, closing it firmly behind him.

* * *

An hour after Draco left, Harry was laying on his bed, waiting for his friends to show. Board out of his mind; he laid there, headphones on and music blasting. At some point, he dozed off.

The feel of another body pressing against his had Harry waking with a start, his eyes widening as panic started to kick in.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Mm, yeah, taking off your clothes will help a lot," a gruff voice said into his ear.

"Sorry, that won't be happening!" Harry answered, his voice pitching a little.

"Hmm...then I'll have to take them off for you!" the voice said vehemently.

Harry was roughly turned over onto his back and he flung his arm out, hoping that he'd catch whoever was on him with his fist. He landed one hit on the person's jaw only to get slapped back to the bed, his cheek stinging.

"Ron, get off me, please, you don't want to do this," Harry pleaded once he recognized his attacker.

"Shut up!" Ron ground out as he slapped him again. Bending over Harry, Ron pressed his lips to Harry's ear. "You're not all high and mighty now, are you bitch. You. Fucking. Slut." Ron spat, punching Harry in the stomach with every word.

Gasping for breath, Harry did the only thing he could, he tried to knee Ron in the groin and lashed out with his fist again. And he succeeded in pissing Ron off further.

"Please, Ron. I'll forget this ever happened if you just leave now," Harry pleaded again. He screamed as his arm was turned the wrong way, a loud snap sounding in his ears.

"I. Said. Shut. Up," Ron growled, wrapping his hands around Harry's throat and pressing slightly.

With his air supply suddenly cut off, Harry began to really panic, his eyes wide and his body fighting the larger teen sitting on top of him. Harry's last thought before he blacked out was, "He's really gonna kill me now."

As soon as Harry's eyes closed, Ron quickly divested them of their clothes, tying Harry's hands to the headboard in case he should wake up. Slicking himself up Ron got ready to enter his obsession, thinking his day had finally come when he could concur his unattainable beauty.

Ron soon found himself being pummeled instead of being sheathed in a suffocating heat. With his hands bound to the bed post, Ron found that escape was not going to happen.

"Blaise, how is he?" a frantic Dean asked.

"He's breathing, but he's kinda blue. God, he's covered in bruises, his arm is at a funny angle, too. Call for the nurse, I'll get Draco," Blaise said, whipping out his cell and punching in the blonde's number.

(TBC)

Thank you for reading and please remember to review. Have a great day everyone.

As always

lost in a thought


	8. Chapter 8

AN(thank you all for your reviews they helped me get this one out sooner than expected lol. Though being sick hasn't helped one bit. Warning Severus is a bit ooc but wouldn't you be if your boyfriend was attacked.)

Beta: vampchic

**Muse**

**Chapter 8 -Hospitals and waking up- **

"Oh gods, Remus!" Draco said, dropping his phone where he stood, eyes wide.

"Draco, what is it?"

"It's Harry; he's on his way to the hospital. That little shit beat the shit out of him and almost raped him, oh gods. This is entirely my fault, I didn't want to leave him, but he said to go," Draco said, biting back tears.

"It'll be okay Draco, let's get to the hospital. We'll call Severus on the way. It'll be fine - he's fine until I've been shown otherwise," Remus said as angry tears collected in his eyes.

They caught a ride with the headmaster of the school who was on his way to the hospital himself. The ride over was silent other than threats that Draco was trying to control over killing the would-be-rapist.

Once at the hospital they met up with the nurse who had managed to get Harry to the hospital.

"How is he, Poppy?" the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, asked.

"They won't tell me anything other than to sign papers so they could treat him. I know he'll be getting a cast on his arm, but they won't say anything more to me since I'm not family," Poppy said sadly.

"Draco, how soon until Severus is here?" Remus asked softly, trying to restrain himself as much as possible.

"He's at least seven hours out, love. He's so freaked out right now, I could hear it in his voice. He doesn't even know what's all wrong with him yet," Draco said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hush, my dragon, I'll go find out something. Just remember this is Harry, he'll make it through anything - if cancer doesn't stop him then neither will this," Remus said firmly.

"Having tumors on his bladder and getting the shit kicked out of you on top of an almost rape is different, Remmy," Draco said angrily.

"I know," Remus agreed, kissing Draco's forehead lightly before striding over to the nurses desk to find out some information.

Twenty minutes later+

"You can go in and see him now - though it will only be one at a time for now," a nurse said upon standing in front of them.

Remus looking between the assembled, nodded his head and followed the nurse down a hall to one of the numbered rooms. Number 117 was the door she led him to. Softly pushing the door open, he walked over to the curtained off bed.

"He's asleep," she said, nodding at the small teen on the bed.

Remus looked at his son and bit on his lip to hold in the gasp. The nurse never told him what to expect. There, lying in the white hospital bed was Harry. One eye was covered in a bandage while the other was puffy and discolored. His left arm lay in a cast and his chest rose and fell at timed intervals. Something didn't seem right though. Harry never looked like that when he slept.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked, turning to the nurse.

"He hasn't woken up, sir. There is brain activity and his breathing is coming jus fine - it just seems that he doesn't want to wake up. It's not a coma - Doctor Wells thinks that he'll wake once he feels safe again."

"Thank you, nurse…"

"You can call me Sam," the nurse said, patting his arm softly before leaving him alone with Harry.

"Come on, Harry - son, you need to wake now. You've got Draco and I worried here. You know how we hate to worry," Remus said, grasping Harry's uninjured hand lightly. "I'll stay here until you're all better, love, you know that. He won't hurt you again, I promise," he whispered.

Time seemed to pass as Remus sat there waiting for Harry to wake up. He had left for a moment to use the rest room and talk with the others that were still in the waiting room.

"He hasn't woken up yet," he said softly and evenly as he sat down next to Draco on the couch.

"What do you mean, he hasn't woken up yet?" Draco startled as he looked at Remus.

"They think he's waiting until he feels safe again. If that were true, then why hasn't he woken? I've been in there this whole time and he's not made a move," he said, collapsing in on himself.

"Shh, luv, he'll wake. Harry's too stubborn to sleep forever," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Remus as he softly carded his hands through the now graying hair.

"Any word from Severus?" Remus asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"He's twenty minutes out now," Draco said, anxious to have his godfather there with him. Maybe that's what Harry wanted and needed. He was waiting for Sev. Draco hopped he was right about that.

* * *

"Where is he?" Severus said upon seeing the small group in the waiting room.

"Thank gods," Draco let out. "He's room 117."

Nodding his head, Severus left, stocking down the hall to find his hurt love. Finding the door, he slowly opened the door. Looking in he saw Remus hunched over one side of the bed.

"How's he doing?" he asked softly.

"Severus, he hasn't woken. We don't know when he will either," Remus answered sadly.

"You need a brake, go see how Draco's doing and get some coffee or something. Feed Draco some terrible hospital food," Severus said.

Nodding, Remus got up, kissed Harry's cheek and silently left.

"Love, you need to wake up, everyone is so worried for you," Severus said before softly brushing his lips against Harry's unmoving ones. "You're being a brat, just wanting attention, laying there asleep. If you really wanted some attention, I would have come. I love you," he said, pressing his lips again to Harry's.

Resting his head on Harry's hand he gently bestowed a kiss it as well. Closing his eye's, he waited for any sign from Harry.

It seemed ages before there was another sound in the room other than the drip machine and other beeping machines.

"How's he doing, Sev?" he heard Draco's voice ask softly from the doorway.

"No change. But it hasn't been that long since I've been in here," Severus said, laying his head back down on the bed.

Speaking again to Harry this time, Severus spoke softly, nothing but love and worry in his voice.

"Love, you need to wake now, Draco's beside himself with worry. You're making me have to comfort someone other than you, love. You know I'm not the comforting type. Wake up and tell him you're okay, my muse. You need to wake up, I need your help - how will I finish the story without you there?" Severus was rambling now, he knew this, but he couldn't stop. He needed his Harry to wake up, he needed to know that he wouldn't be broken by what had happened to him.

Slowly, Harry fluttered one eye open, looking down the best he could with his limited vision.

"Luv…you're blurry," Harry said softly and slightly scratchy.

"Harry?" Severus breathed, his face braking out in happiness as he sat up. "Oh love, thank the gods!" Severus said before peppering what little of Harry's face was left undamaged with kisses.

Harry giggled some at this; Severus had never been this lovie before.

"How you feeling, Har.?" Draco asked, coming into view.

"Draco," Harry greeted softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Did two weeks go by without my knowing? I didn't think I was going to see you so soon," Harry murmured when he looked back at Severus.

"Did you think I'd not come when I heard you'd been attacked? Oh love, I was so scared," Severus said, bending down to press his lips to Harry's quickly before sitting back down in his seat. "Get Remus," he ordered over his shoulder to Draco.

The blond nodded, his foot steps echoing down the hall as he ran to find his love.

Harry sighed as he tried to hold his tears in. Harry turned his head slight  
to the left finally noticing his left arm.

"Oh, bugger. I thought my arm was feeling heavy," Harry grumbled.

"Harry!"

"Hey, Remus," Harry smiled.

"How are you doing, love? Don't you ever do anything like that to me again! I was so worried," Remus chided, tears threatening to fall.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, staring at his arm again. "Didn't mean to worry you."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I was just so worried - we all were," Remus said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze before letting Severus snatch it back.

"Harry, the detectives would like to know if they could talk to you," Remus informed gently, not wanting to upset his son much more. "They showed up a little bit ago."

"It's fine. I don't know how much I can tell them, though. Can I get some water or something?" Harry asked in a raspy voice.

Draco quickly got some water for Harry and Remus went back out to talk to the detectives.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Shacklebolt and I'm the detective on your case."

"Hello, sir," Harry said, ducking his head slightly.

"Now, can you tell us what happened on the day you were attacked?"

"I had told Draco to go have fun with his boyfriend - that I would be okay alone. I told him some friends were going to stop by at some point and keep me company. He finally accepted that and left. I guess I had drift off to sleep at some point with my headphones on. I never heard the door open or close. I, I woke to someone sitting on...on my legs. He pulled my head phones off and started talking," Harry relayed softly.

_"Mm, yeah, taking off your clothes will help a lot," a gruff voice said into his ear._ Harry shuddered, his breathing a little more difficult than before, missing the questioning looks.

"Sorry, um, what?" Harry said with a soft shake of his head.

"What did Mr. Weasley say to you?"

"Oh, I asked if I could help him with something, I didn't know at the time who it was. He told me to take off my clothes, that it would help him a lot," Harry said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Then what, Mr. Potter?" he encouraged.

"I said that wouldn't be happening. He got angry and said that he'd have to do it for me. I told him to stop, that if he stopped I wouldn't press charges against him. He seemed to just keep getting angrier. He hit me, telling me to shut up. He kept hitting me, telling me I was a slut. I, I tried to knee him in the crotch and punch him, and, well, you see how far that got me - a broken arm.

"I don't really remember anything after that, he had wrapped his hands around my neck and then I was waking up here just a little bit ago. I thought he was going to kill me," Harry said, his uncovered eye filling with tears.

"Thank you, son. I think that will do. Get some rest now, ya hear," he said, patting Harry's hand lightly before nodding to the others and leaving.

"Good to see you awake, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid that visiting hours are over now, though," Nurse Sam said, smiling sadly.

"When will I get to go home?" Harry asked softly.

"Well, as soon as the doctors say you're healthy enough to leave. So I'd say a day or two probably. Your father and friends will be able to visit you all day during visiting hours," she said, checking over all the machines. "The doctor shall be in shortly to see how you're doing and after that we'll know which machines we can turn off for you okay?"

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said softly. Feeling his stomach rumble a bit, he looked back up at the nurse before she left. "Could I possibly get something to eat?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," Sam said, smiling at him before leaving the room with one last warning of it being past visiting hours now.

"I'll get a room nearby for the night and be back for breakfast, love. I hate to have to leave you, I only just got here," Severus said as he stood and kissed Harry gently. "Love you, my muse."

"Love you, Sev," Harry whispered against Severus lips.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Remus said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Biting his lip, Remus turned and headed for the door.

"Get better, Har," Draco said. Nodding his head at Severus, he walked out of the room to meet up with Remus who wrapped him in his arms.

"Love, get better, huh. I'll talk with the Headmaster; see if you can move to a different room maybe, if you want. I don't plan on going back to London except to pack a larger bag - I'm staying here until you graduate." Severus said, not waiting for a response before pressing his lips to Harry's shocked ones. "See you in the morning," he said before leaving Harry in the hospital bed.

(tbc)

Thank you for reading and please remember to review. It does help to know what you all think of it. Have a great day everyone

As always

lost in a thought


	9. Chapter 9

(AN) Sorry everyone that it's taken a bit to get this one written. Holidays, worrying about rent, kids being home do to the snow and being sick haven't helped me in the writing department. Thank you all for those who have reviewed I've loved reading them all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the others, happy reading. (AN)

beta: vampchic

**Muse**

Chapter 9- room here room there-

"Morning, love." Severus said, walking into Harry's room.

"Morning, how's your day been, luv?" Harry asked, smiling softly as he felt the press of Severus lips against his. "Mm, I could get used to waking up that way; wish you could sleep here with me - it's awfully boring here, all alone," Harry pouted.

"Hmm, sorry brat, hopefully they'll let you out of here today. I have a meeting with the headmaster in a little while to talk about your room arrangements," Severus informed.

"I really don't want to be a bother, Sev. And I don't want to be alone. Can we make sure that if he does allow me to change rooms, that I have a roommate? One that I can trust?" Harry murmured.

"Of course, Harry," Severus said, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Remus should be here shortly to keep you company while I'm away, love. He's worried about you."

"He's always worried about me. Nothing has changed other than he had no way to stop what had happened - only to deal with the aftermath. He has issues of not being in control or knowing what's going on. He's a worry wart nothing we do will ever change that."

"And would you want to?" Severus asked as he sat back in the uncomfortable chair the hospital seemed to think people would like, grumbling something about inhospitable hospitals under his breath.

"Of course not. He wouldn't be Remus if he were to change. He's my dad and I love him the way he is, just like he loves me for me." Harry sighed, looking down at his right hand resting on his lap. "Do we know how long I have to be here or when the cast will come off?" he asked.

"You'll be allowed to leave soon, Harry. The cast will be there for a few months and then they'll take it off, check your arm, and then see if you need a new cast or if you're fine," Remus informed, walking into Harry's room.

"Remmy, good morning," Harry greeted with a smile.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Remus asked, ruffling Harry's hair a bit.

"Eh...could be better - could be dead," Harry joked.

"That's not funny, Mister," Remus groused.

"Well, I'm off, love. Time for that meeting with your headmaster," Severus said, bending down to kiss Harry gently.

"Severus, thank you for going. The headmaster never seems to listen to me. And with Draco's dad away as he always is, it seems you're our best bet to have anything done about this," Remus said glad to not have to deal with the meddlesome headmaster.

"It's nothing. I want Harry and Draco both to feel safe while they're at school. This is no sacrifice on my part to do this," Severus said sternly.

"You'll be here when they release me, right?" Harry asked Severus.

"Hmm, yes, I should be here, if not then I'll meet you wherever you and Remus choose," Severus said, nodding his head to Remus before whispering, "See you later, my muse."

"Harry, I'm worried for how you'll be once you're back in school," Remus said once Severus was gone. "You've been so calm and laid back about this whole thing. How are you really, taking all this?" Remus asked, concern written all over his face.

"To be honest, I don't think I'm letting myself deal with it. Yes, it happened and yes there is nothing I can do about it. There is nothing that will change the fact that he violated me in the worst sort of way. He may not have penetrated me, but he still raped me of my ability to feel safe Remmy.

"The only time I have felt safe since it happened was when Severus was here. Even now, when he has just left, I'm starting to twitch." Harry said softly. "I need time, Remmy. It hasn't been long enough for me to feel safe while being with other men in the room or by myself.

"I hate that I feel this way. I hate that I can't stop the way I feel. But I do and, and I don't want Severus to leave me alone in that school. I don't want to ever go back to that room again." Tears streamed down his cheeks as Harry tried to regain some semblance of normal breathing again.

"Oh, Harry. We'll see what we can do about the room - and I don't think Severus will be leaving anytime soon. You'll probably have to tell him to leave you alone once we have everything sorted out," Remus chuckled softly as Harry smiled a small, barely there, smile.

"What is the school doing in regards to the attack? What has happened thus far to the attacker?" Severus said seriously to the headmaster.

"He has been expelled and at the moment is sitting in a juvenile detainment center," Albus Dumbledore said.

"I want Harry and Draco moved to a different room. Neither of the boys feels safe being in that room," he ordered.

"I'm afraid at this time we have no free dorm rooms," Albus said sadly.

"You have got to be joking. They can not stay in that room! There has to be another room available somewhere for them," he stated, trying to control his anger.

"At the moment, all the dorms are filled. But, we do have a family quarter that is empty at this moment. The room will have its own bathroom and a small kitchen, two bedrooms with three beds in it. It can have more beds added if needed...

"I was going to suggest it to Mr. Lupin and Mr. Malfoy later today before Harry's release. Since the rooms are away from the dorms and the teachers quarters, we request that an adult reside in the rooms as well. Will all this be sufficient?"

"Yes, that would be satisfactory. Does it matter if the person staying with them is a parent or not? As we both know, Mr. Malfoy is a busy man, he's in and out of the country, and Lupin is unable to leave his office."

"If both come to an agreement on someone else that is over the age of twenty-one to share the room with them, then it shall be fine.

"..As long as they show the due respect needed in a school environment."

Severus nodded at this. "Thank you, Headmaster. I have to return to the hospital, I promised Harry I'd be there for when they release him."

Nodding his head, Albus Dumbledore excused Severus, stating that he hoped Harry was truly feeling better.

"Your back!" Harry chirped when he saw Severus standing in the doorway of his soon-to-be ex-hospital room.

"I told you I would be," he said, walking over to Harry and pressing his lips to the teen's forehead. "Has the headmaster called you yet, Remus?" he asked, looking at the older man.

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago. You must have just left him," Remus replied as he helped Harry get comfortable in the wheel chair that he was going to ride in to Severus's car.

"And?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"I told him that I would be fine with the arrangements that you made with him and if Mr. Malfoy was as well, then there shouldn't be any problems."

"Wait...what arrangements, are we talking about here?" Harry asked, looking from one man to the other.

"I told the headmaster that I would be fine if Severus were to stay with you and Draco at school," Remus said with a strained smile. Everything that had happened since Christmas was wearing on Remus, he really needed a break without all the drama happening.

"Really? Sev is going to stay with me?" Harry asked excitedly. He was all but jumping up and down in the wheel chair.

"Yes, my muse. All we need is for Draco's father to say its fine and I shall be moving in, so to speak, until you graduate," Severus said.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," Harry murmured happily.

The three of them settled down after that. Just one more piece of paperwork to sign and they would soon be leaving.

Harry, Remus and Severus made their way up to the headmaster's office, meeting up with Draco along the way.

"Ah, Mister Potter, so good to see you out of the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected, sir," Harry said sitting down in one of the chairs provided, the others following suit as they greeted the older man.

"Now I'm sure you'd like to know what has been done in regards to your living arrangements. I finally got a hold of Mr. Malfoy and I spoke with Mr. Lupin as well. They both seem to be in agreement that you and Draco should be moved to different living quarters.

"The only problem with that is, is that the only rooms we have available at this time is our family quarters.

"Now, Mr. Snape here has been offered up to share the rooms with you both. But, that is if you both are in agreement over him being in the rooms with you," Albus said, looking between both teens and the adults.

Harry gave a small smile before looking up at the headmaster.

"I think we agree that we would both feel fine with those arrangements, sir. If anything, I think he might make us study more than we already do, to ensure that we graduate with the high honors we both already have. Thank you, sir, for letting Draco and I decide on this," Harry said as formally as he could.

"This is how you feel as well, Draco?"

"Yes, sir. Severus is my godfather. I've known him my whole life. If there's anyone person that I would feel comfortable living with for a few months, it would be him. Harry trusts him and feels safe in his presence...I think it would be a grand idea for him to room with us, sir," Draco said firmly.

"Thank you, Draco. Harry, your things have been packed for you. I know you might have liked to have done it yourselves, but I didn't think it wise for Harry to venture back in there just yet," the Headmaster, said hoping all would be happy with that.

"Thank you, Headmaster, that was considerate of you," Remus said a bit more firmly than he would have liked.

"Umm, how long will we have to wait before we can go settle in?" Harry asked, trying to cover a yawn with his good hand. "Sorry, the pain meds they've got me on makes me a bit tired, sir."

"No need to apologize, Harry. I think it would be okay for you and Mr. Lupin to head down to your new quarters.

"Draco, your things were not packed for you, mostly because everyone was scared to touch your things," the Headmaster, chuckled. "So you and your godfather may go on up and pack if you'd like."

They all agreed at that and started to say their goodbyes to the Headmaster when Poppy Pomfrey came into the office.

"Sorry to intrude, but I wanted to know what medications they have put Mr. Potter on. It will all need to be written down," She informed.

"Of course, Poppy," Harry said, smiling up at the older woman. "Remmy, can you give her the bottles? I need to sleep," he said as his eyes began to drift shut.

"Oh dear," the woman said as she watched his eyes drift closed. "It looks like your going to have to carry him in this state," she tutted.

"We'll have the list to you as soon as we can," Remus said as moved to pick up the young man, cradling him as best he could so as not to hurt his arm anymore than it was.

"Please, follow me," Albus said, rising from his seat.

"We'll see you later," Remus said to Severus as they followed the old man out of the office, the two heading off in opposite directions at the end of the hall.

(TBC)

thank you all for reading and please remember to review.

As always

lost in a thought


	10. Chapter 10

AN) Sorry everyone it's been so long since my last update sadly I'd hit a large block in the course of writing. But I hope this will make up for it just a little bit. Thank you all who have been reading and so patiently waiting... there is some lime type fun towards the end there is my warning. (AN

beta : vampchic

**MUSE**

Chapter 10

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. Blearily he looked up into the face above his. Holding back his scream he let his brain wake up further before he frantically leap from the arms holding him.

"Shh, it's okay, Harry. It's just me," Remus said quickly, trying to calm his frightened son. "You fell asleep and I carried you to your new rooms...Severus will be here soon with Draco," he informed.

Sighing softly, Harry blushed as he looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"It's okay, I understand," Remus said, squeezing Harry's shoulders.

* * *

A week had gone by since the two boys were moved to the family suite with Severus. Harry had never been so happy in his life; knowing that he could lay in his boyfriends arms as he slept safe from the world. Yes, there were moments when he would wake and not understand what was going on but…he was getting better he thought.

"How's the story coming along, Sev?" Harry asked as he flopped down on their bed while Severus was trying to type.

"It's coming along just fine," Severus answered, bending down to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"Mmm, when do I get to see the newest masterpiece of man lovin?" he asked brightly.

"Hmm, when indeed. I do have a few pages printed out if you'd like to read them…" Severus said, unsure if he should let Harry read them.

"Are you sure you want me to read them. Don't' get me wrong, I can't wait to read it; I just didn't think you'd want anybody but your editor to read it before its in print…." Harry said, a little shocked.

"Well, you are my muse, luv; if I'm to share it with anyone it shall be you," Severus said as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the sheets of papers, handing them to Harry.

Slowly Harry took them from Severus' hands, smiling brightly at him as he sat back against the headboard before looking at the first page. Soon he was lost in the story, biting his lip at moments then laughing, blushing when a sexual scene would begin then die down again.

"Why are you doing this Evan?" Dorian asked, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You knew it wouldn't be forever Dorian, it was just a wonderful week spent together, nothing more," Evan said, trying to hide his own sorrow. He had fallen in love with the man; it had been one week of nothing but food, sex and sleep, but sadly, that was not a relationship, that was nothing but a fun week.

But if this was true why did it hurt so much to say goodbye?

"Sev, please tell me they stay together, that it's a happy ending. I couldn't bare them not to have on," Harry said, tears glistening in his own eyes.

"I haven't written the ending yet, luv, but I will think on it," Severus said, smirking at Harry before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Harry sighed and turned back to the story in his hands, not emerging again until the last page four chapters later.

"Ten. Ten chapters and that poor boy is so depressed; he's not dancing… Why is Evan doing that to him? He loves him and….Grrrr…" Harry let out, frustrated at the story.

Severus looked over at his frustrated boyfriend. They weren't technically lovers yet but he hated the word boyfriend that was what children used on weekly crushes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, smirking at Harry, loving the flustered look on his face.

"You have them have beautiful love together; all that sex and passion, then you make Evan leave him. Dorian's on the verge of a complete breakdown and still Evan hasn't come back. What will it take? That's so cruel. If it was the finished book I'd throw it at the wall then pick it back up to find out what happens next," Harry said, smiling sadly at Severus. "Well Mister Author, when will I get to finish reading it, hmm?" he said smiling brightly at him. He handed all the pages back to him.

"I should have it done by the time you finish school this year," Severus said as he took the pages back from Harry. "So you like it than?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm, I'll love it even more when it has a happy ending," Harry said with a small laugh.

Severus gave him a small barely there smile and went back to work. With it only being eight at night Harry wasn't yet tired so he climbed off the bed he shared with Severus and went in search of his blond friend.

* * *

"Remmy, when are you coming up? I'm so bored watching uncle Sev and Harry give each other doe eye's," Draco whined into his cell phone.

"I'll be up there next weekend, you know that Draco. And then they'll be complaining of the same thing you just were," Remus said, a smile in his voice.

"Argh, I can't wait until the year is over, then I can be with you all the time," Draco complained.

"If you're with me all the time you shall be very bored I'm sure…" Remus chuckled.

"How will I be bored when you're making love to me? I would be quite the opposite of bored, I am sure," Draco purred into the phone.

"Dray…?" Harry asked as he entered the other boy's room.

"Hey ya, talking to Remmy," Draco said, smiling.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Draco, give my love to Harry, will you luv?" said Remus.

"Oh, okay. Talk to you tomorrow, love," Draco pouted into the phone, turning to look at Harry the moment he hung up.

"Sorry," Harry said as he flopped down on the teens bed. "Sev's working so I didn't want to bug him too much," Harry explained.

"Its fine, you know that. We're practically family as it is. Something's wrong though, isn't there?" Draco said as he sat down beside him. Gently he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, knowing that it tended to calm him down and spill the beans, so to speak.

"I want what you and Remmy have…" Harry said softly.

"What are you talking about? You have that with Sev…don't you?" Draco asked, confused and slightly worried.

"Yes, and no...I love him and I feel he loves me, but I think we're both too scared to be physical, I guess…"

"So you want sex, but you're not getting any and that's the problem?" Draco asked trying to clarify that that was the problem.

"I want to I feel safe when I'm with him...When he's holding me I can sleep through the night…it's just when we undress that things are different…" Harry said sadly, looking over at the wall. "He's scared that I'm scared of him. I'm not. I don't think I could handle having sex with him right now, but I want some attention too. I don't know, my body says yes but my mind say no, that it's to soon to have these thoughts."

"I don't know what to tell you, mate. I think you and Sev should sit down and talk this out. Nothing will be figured out for you two until you've done that, I think," Draco said honestly.

"I know. It's just so hard sometime to talk about this stuff. I wish it wasn't something that needed to be dragged around. The proverbial bush has run away it seems, so there's no beating around it. I just want this to be natural around us, you know."

"And it is Harry. I've never seen two people be so happy and natural around the other. It's just that this whole mess has shifted things. You two just need to find it, that natural flow you had. You'll get it again, you two will be together for a long time I'm sure," Draco said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Thanks Dray. I think I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Harry walked out of the room and headed back to the one he shared with Severus.

* * *

Silently Harry pulled out his bed clothes. Standing in the room with his back to Severus he began to undress. First pulling off his shirt and letting it drop to the floor. Then his pants. When he had them kicked off he turned his head to look at Severus.

He sat there fingers poised above the keys as he stared at Harry undressing. Never had he seen such a beautiful person than the one that stood before him. The small scars on his back did nothing to hinder his beauty it seemed.

"Sev?" he asked softly his hands slowly moving down to the edge of his boxers. "I think I need some help…" he said, lightly licking his lips.

Clearing his throat he looked up at the almost naked teen in front of him. "Oh, and what do you need help with?" Severus purred silkily.

"This is getting in the way again…" he said showing the man his arm. "I can't seem to get these off so that I can climb into bed…" he said innocently.

"Hmm, then I suppose I shall have to help you," Severus said as he climbed off the bed, placing his laptop to the side. Walking around the bed he came to a stop in front of the lithe teen. Kneeling before him he slowly slid his hands up his legs lightly teasing his thighs before he began to pull the soft material down the slim hips and lightly toned thighs.

Harry let out a soft moan as he felt and watched the man finish undressing him. "Sev?" he moaned softly. "I want you to touch me, Sev…I'm not ready for sex yet, but I want…I want us to have more," he said just above a whisper.

Severus nodded. He could clearly see the need in his loves eyes and knew it would be okay for them to do this. He wanted to so many times but had held back, afraid to hurt or scare Harry. Leaning forward a bit he softly kissed Harry's abdomen. Rising slowly, he planted small kisses on the soft bits of skin along the way.

"Mm, Sev," Harry moaned softly, his hands running through the mans dark locks.

Severus chuckled lightly at the moan he heard, quite happy to be hearing it. "Tell me, my muse," he whispered as one of his hands glided down Harry's side teasingly. "Is this.." he paused his hand moving closer to his loves member, "what you wanted me.." his hand wrapped around it's prize, "to touch?" he said, smirking softly at Harry's sudden intake of breath.

"Gods, yes," Harry moaned, his head falling forwards to drop against Severus's shoulder. Another moan issued forth as he looked down and saw the mans long fingers wrapped around his hard member.

Slowly Severus began to stroke him as he moved his head down and peppered kisses along Harry's neck and shoulder.

Lifting his head, Harry panted softly as he pulled Severus head up. Looking into his eyes for a few moments he kissed him hard on the lips. All his pent up emotions and want coming out in a gasping kiss.

Severus let go his prize to lift the lithe being up into his arms, Harry's legs wrapping around the tall mans waist. Slowly Harry began to grind against him as he continued to kiss the man he knew he loved.

As quickly as he could, Severus moved them to the bed. Gently he laid Harry down below him as he continued to kiss and play with the light muscles he found.

"Harry, come for me," Severus moaned as he rutted against him knowing that it had been to long for him and he was so close to reaching his completion.

Harry arched up, he'd never felt so good and he was so close. Thrusting hard against the man he called out his release, panting and sweaty from their activities.

Severus soon followed, a quiet shout of his loves name passing from his lips.

* * *

Hearing the moaning from the next room, Draco grinned. "Looks like they talked some," he chuckled to himself. Reaching to the side table he found his headphones, not wanting to listen to the couple have their much needed time together while he did the last of his school work.

Humming along to the songs, he missed his cell phone going off and the message beep that soon followed.

end chapter

* * *

AN) well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter thank you all for reading and please if you enjoyed or even if didn't review let me know. Have a wonderful day (AN

As always

lost in a thought


	11. Chapter 11

(AN) **Un beta'd** .. it seems to be a bad winter for my Beta and as such I've not pushed her in getting this out. But alas I've had this waiting for a few months now and felt it should be posted beta'd or not. Hope you all can over look the mistakes I'm sure you may find and can enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others. Again sorry its been so long since I've posted an update and I am working 'slowly' but working on the next.(AN)

Muse chapter 11

Rolling over in bed Draco smacked the alarm that continuously buzzed at him. Taking his clothes out of the closet he placed them on the bed as he went to take his shower.

At the same time Severus eyes began to flutter open. Looking down at the head resting on his chest he smiled softly as he gently ran his hand across the naked back it rested on.

Moaning softly Harry nuzzled his face against the firm chest he was laying against. "Sev?" he said softly almost too soft to be heard.

"Morning my muse." Severus said hating that it was morning and that they had to get up.

"Liar it's a figment of your creative imagination and you somehow pulled me with. Go back to sleep and it will still be night." He murmured moving his head up to the man's shoulder. Grumbling soon after as the shoulder he was resting on shook from Severus chuckling.

"Up imp, we have a day before us and you have classes to attend." He said nudging Harry slightly.

Pouting softly Harry sat up stretching his lithe body of the kinks from sleeping. Rubbing an eye he looked down at Severus as he stared back a small smile creeping over his thin lips.

"You are beautiful my muse." He said bringing a hand up to lightly caress Harry's cheek.

Closing his eyes Harry tilted his head into the hand a small smile appearing across his lips.

Once Draco was finished with his shower and dressed he moved about collecting his things. Picking up his cell phone he frowned when he saw he had a message. Listening to the message his frown deepened.

When the message ended he went over to Severus and Harry's door. Knocking on it he waited his foot tapping in his impatience.

"What?" Severus growled opening the door clad in only his pajama bottoms.

"Dad's coming for the weekend!" was all he said.

"I see, well then arrangements are to be made. We'll need an extra bed I assume. Or shall we call Remus and tell him not to come this weekend?" Severus said almost smirking at his godson's dilemma.

"Crap, that's not fair at all!" Draco said flipping his phone back open and quickly dialing Remus as he turned and walked back towards his room.

Severus turned shutting the door again looking up he raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Harry standing by the floor length mirror trying to tie his school tie. Pouting and frustrated Harry grumbles and drops his hands letting it hang around his neck.

Walking up behind the frustrated teen Severus moved his hands to tie it for him. This just seemed to make him pout more though. "What's wrong?" he asked soft when he'd finished.

"I would have gotten that on my own." He said turning his head away from the mirror the held their image.

"Yes and by the time you'd have finished you'd be late for your morning class." He said as that made the most sense.

"I don't care if I'd have been late for class Sev. I wanted to do it for myself not have you feel you need to baby me over a bloody tie." With his head down he let out a sigh before raising his head back up. "Thank you Sev for helping but I need to know I can do it myself as well as lean on you for things when I know I can't. Does that make sense?" He said softly

"Yes your right, I didn't think before I did that I'm sorry." He said his teeth grinding over the apology he'd just given. He wasn't known for them and it took great plunges in his pride to have to.

"Thank you Sev." Harry said softly as he lent up and pressed his lips against his lovers.

"Remus." Draco whined into the phone.

"Draco what's wrong?" Remus said as he moved about the apartment getting the last of his things together before needing to head into the office.

"Father's coming this weekend. He'll be staying with us." The pout clearly showing in his voice.

"I see. Well then I'll see you next weekend love it's not to big a deal." Remus said as he pulled his bag to him and started for the front door.

"Not a big deal? I want to see you. I only get weekends with you! Harry and Uncle Sev get every day. It's not fare!" he said all but stomping his foot in his fit.

"Draco, how old are you hmm, you're not a child any more and throwing a tantrum with me will not get you what you want. I shall see you next weekend. Have an enjoyable weekend with your father and I'll talk to you tonight. And every night before you go to bed love. Now I need to get to the office I shall talk with you tonight!" he stated not giving the teen a moment to rebuke what had been said.

"Alright Remmy I'll talk with you tonight." He said sadly.

"Alright be good luv." He said hanging up after getting a soft reply.

"Harry, are you ready yet?" Draco called from the living room his bag thrown over a shoulder.

"Coming. See you later Sev." Harry called running out of the bedroom his back thrown over his shoulder he smiled at Draco.

"Took you long enough." He smirked grabbing Harry by the hand and pulling him from their rooms.

"So what was that I heard about your father?" Harry asked once they were down the hall.

"He's coming for the weekend. Had to call Remmy and now he's not coming up." Draco said frowning.

"But, he always comes up for the weekends. It's the only time we get to see him." Harry pouted. "But he'll be up next weekend right? So you'll just make up for what you missed this weekend and it could make it that much better right…?" Harry said trying to look at the bright side and drag his friend along with.

Draco nodded his head and tried to join his friend's enthusiasm. Oh it was going to be a long 2 days before his father got there Draco mused.

Saturday morning dawned with a brisk knocking at their suit door. Draco still in his sleep wear and hair mussed. Opening the door he leaned against it as he stared up at his father.

"Draco, may I presume that things are well with you?" Lucius said standing in the door way of their rooms.

"Yes father. Come in. I hope your journey wasn't to long." He said formally.

"No, not long. Where is your uncle?"

"Severus is in his room Father shall I go get him for you?"

"That can wait till later. Show me around our rooms. Where shall I be staying?" he said pleasantly.

Nodding Draco gave his father the small tour of the rooms coming to stand before Sev's door.

"And this is Sev and Harry's room." He said softly.

"I see, so that is true is it?"

"What is true father?"

"That he's shacked up with a teenager not even out of school." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd hardly call it shacked up Luc." Severus said with a bit of sarcasm bleeding through.

"Severus." Lucius nodded in greeting.

"Sev I give up you can do my bloody tie!" the group heard from behind Severus.

Chuckling softly Severus turned and went over to his frustrated lover. Quickly he set it to rights.

"Even when I had use of both my hands never was it that easy." Harry huffed softly frowning at his 'mean' tie.

"Oh stop frowning it just mean's I have another reason to touch you in the morning before I don't see you for hours."

"And there has to be a reason?" Harry smirked up at Severus. Turning he reached an arm up to tangle in Severus's hair pulling him down for a kiss.

Pressing his lips against the others Severus smiled as they softly kissed. Pulling back he remembered they had an audience. Turning his head he looked back over at Lucius and Draco. Harry smiled softly then turned his head as well his eye's going wide at the men standing in the door way.

"Mr. Malfoy sir. Hello?" He said blushing brightly at having been watched.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"I suppose you'd like to talk with Sev." He said just loud enough to be heard. "I'll take my book down to the lake and get a bit of reading done I'll be back in a bit luv." Harry said grabbing his book off his bedside table and heading towards the bedroom door.

"Don't leave on my account Mr. Potter. Makes it more intriguing. Severus here has never mentioned your relationship to me when it was suggested for him to stay here. I'm quite eager to know how he came to be with a minor, and to have gotten away with it in a school, no less."

"Uhm.." he said confused as to what to say. Looking over at Severus he waited for some sign as to what to do.

"Lucius leave him alone. He's not your wife to patronize. Speaking of your wife how is she doing I hear she's been released from rehab again." Severus sneered. "Though I'm surprised you took time out of your busy schedule of takeovers and whores to visit your son."

"hm, yes, though I take off almost the whole summer to vacation with him Severus you know that." Lucius said giving the comment on his wife little thought.

"Father, Severus please I think you might be scaring Harry here. he doesn't understand your greetings." Draco said seeing Harry look back and forth between the two older men.

Looking over to Harry Severus gave him a barely there smile. "We'll go down the lake if that is where you wish to read Harry. I know how you hate walking the halls alone. That is if that is agreeable to you. I should be able to work out there just fine for a few hours if the weather allows it of course."

Smiling brightly up at Severus he nodded. "Sounds great."

Nodding his head Severus collected what he would need to work with his laptop out side. The two left chatting softly leaving the two Malfoy men to entertain themselves.

"Sev, if he acts that way about us I wonder how he'll be when he finds out about Dray and Remus." Harry asked as he reclined against a tree they were sharing.

"It shall be interesting to say the least and I'm sure Draco will be hiding behind Lupin once he's informed his father on their relationship." Severus said never looking up from his laptop screen.

Later that night-

"Sev?" Harry said softly as he snuggled closer to the man on the couch. Draco sat next to them. Lucius was in a chair to the side his brief case open and papers spread before him.

"Hmm?" he murmured as they quietly watched a movie Draco had boredly put on.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered a yawn escaping his lips.

"Go on, I'll be in soon." Severus said bending down to kiss Harry's forehead.

Pouting softly Harry nodded turning to Draco he whispered a goodnight and silently climbed to his feet a soft good night to Lucius as he began to move towards their bedroom.

Once the door was shut behind him Harry began pulling his clothes off. Letting them fall he slowly walked to the bed a trail of clothing following him.

Slipping between the sheets Harry smiled softly hoping his love wouldn't take to long.

Climbing to his feet 10 minutes later Severus said his goodnights to the other two and made his way to the bedroom.

Opening the door he frowned at the clothes all over the floor. Following the trail with his eyes he smirked at the sight he found. There Harry lay on his stomach on their bed relaxed and nude. The sheets resting just above his lovers' pert arse.

Stripping off his own clothes to meet Harry's on the floor he silently crept up onto the bed. Crawling up Harry he began to pepper light kisses up Harry's spine.

Biting his lip Harry let out a soft moan at the attention he was getting. "Sev."

Smirking against Harry's back he continued up lightly biting Harry's shoulder. "Are you trying to inspire me my muse?" he said huskily into Harry's ear nibbling the small bit of flesh before going back and kissing across Harry's shoulder blades.

Moaning again Harry licked his lips. All the light touches had already made him hard add that to Severus's velvety voice he was ready to rub himself off on the sheets if that was what the man wished. "Sev, mm.. touch me." Harry moaned out.

Smirking Severus let his hands gently run down Harry's sides. "Not yet my muse. Like any hunter I like to play with my prey."

"Mmm, and am I your prey Sev?" he said softly wiggling his bum a bit in teasing.

"Yes I am going to claim you! I own you my little one. Mine, my love." Severus husked into his ear his hands moving the sheet away from his loves body.

Shifting himself a little Harry pouted wanting to roll over onto his back. Seeing the pout form on the others lips he let his fingers dance back up Harry's thighs teasingly, smirking when he found them parting.

"Tell me my muse what it is you want." He said lifting off the other.

With the room he was suddenly given Harry turned over onto his back looking up at Severus he smiled a small happy smile up at him. Lifting his good hand up he gently caressed the others cheek.

"I want you" he said softly.

"And how is it you want me?" Severus said swooping back down till he was a breath away from the others lips. "Do you want me to kiss you?" he kissed him teasingly. "Do you want me to touch you?" his right hand slowly moved down to a teasing level. "Do you want me to bring you off?" he said smirking at the shudders that traveled through his young lover, enjoying the moans that came with each of his actions.

"Please" Harry begged in whisper.

"With pleasure" he husked before capturing the others lips in a searing kiss.

(TBC)

thank you all for reading i hope you enjoyed. please let me know what you think. good, bad, want more...

as always

lost in a thought


	12. Chapter 12

sorry this has taken so long for some reason ffn has been blocking updates from me. Nothing has been beta'd on this story it is not complete with only 3 more chapters.

Muse chapter 12

"Father," Draco greeted as he watched Severus head off to Harry's room. Slowly he turned his attention back to the man before him and looked at him with slight curiosity. "What brought upon this sudden visit?"

"Can't a father come to see how his only son is doing at school?" Lucius responded seriously, studying his son closely for a moment.

"You never have before so," Draco answered with a slight shrug. he gestured to the couch, silently signaling his father to sit and sat down himself. "What's the real reason?"

Lucius nodded slightly and made himself comfortable, taking the moment to go over his response."Your mother has asked me for a divorce," he said at last. He was careful to keep his emotions hidden beneath a mask. " I felt it prudent to inform you of this myself; it will affect you in some way," he stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"A divorce?" Draco exclaimed in surprise. "Whatever for? I know you too have always had an open marriage...but why now make the divorce legal in papers?" He wasn't sure what to think, it seemed that even though his parents were never really close that they would always be together. But now he was being told differently.

Lucius sighed slightly. "It seems one of your mother's consorts have asked for her hand in marriage, seeing that she is now with child again."

Draco's eyes widen with disbelief. "Preg…pregnant? What do you mean again? She's only been pregnant with me!"

"No," Lucius answered carefully. "This is actually her third. She lost the second one early on and never bothered to inform me of it. This time she didn't hide it fast enough and her lover found out. For some reason he feels he should marry the mother of his child. She's about four months along now. We'll keep it quiet and very simple." He paused, trying to decide the wisdom in saying more, but he felt Draco should know all. "We had a prenuptial agreement," he continued. "She keeps what she came to the marriage with and I'll keep the money I've made since. Your mother was very well off before our marriage so she will be just fine. Even if her end of the business were to somehow fall though, she'd still be just fine."

Draco stared at his father, trying to absorb all that he was just told."So I'm to have a sibling then?" He stood, walking a few paces away, then spun back around to face his father. He ran his hands over his face, his fingers pushing the hair from his face. "That is so surreal," he muttered, then forced himself to sit back down. He straightened and nodded to the man. "Thank you father for informing me."

Lucius tilted his head forward briefly in acknowledgment then looked up at Severus's bedroom door in slight surprise. He frowned. "Please tell me that I'm not hearing what I think I'm hearing!" he stated, another breathy moan sounding behind the close doors.

A giggle escaped Draco's lips and he quickly straightened himself once again as Lucius stared between him and the door. "Sorry father, no can do." He grinned, another giggle forcing its way to the surface again as the deeper grunt he knew was Severus vibrated through the walls.

"Oh that is too much. Please tell me you can't hear them in the bedroom!"

Draco shrugged. "I play music in there so I don't have to hear anything I don't want to hear, Father," he answered, trying to reign in the grin he knew was still plastered on his face.

Sighing, Lucius resigned himself to listening to his closest friend have sex with his sons' best friend. It wasn't a situation he liked in the least.

* * *

"Uhh, Sev," Harry moaned, his fingers digging into Severus's arm as he thrust his hips up harder.

Severus grunted, one hand gripping Harry's bum, the other braced on the bed next to Harry's head as he thrust harder against the younger man.

"Sev, I'm…I'm gonna..." He panted, finding it harder to breathe or speak the closer he got to release.

"Cum for me...my muse," Severus growled out, then locked his lips over Harry's kissing him deeply.

Pulling his lips away Harry let out a deep moan, his release erupting across their stomachs. Seeing the bliss cross Harry's face, Severus found himself pulled over with him, his essence merging with Harry's across their bodies.

With their releases had, they panted for breath, their bodies cooling and quickly tiring. Rolling to the side, Severus was careful not to injure his young lover. Relaxing next to each other they snuggled close as sleep pulled them under.

* * *

With the silence finally found Lucius closed his eyes, happy at least that his long time friend had finally found someone, even though he really hadn't want to hear it.

* * *

The next morning found Lucius waking to the sounds of someone puttering around the small kitchen the rooms held. Sitting up, Lucius followed the sounds and found Harry making coffee, four mugs already sitting out and waiting to be filled.

"Why are you up so early?" Lucius grumbled, .

"Making coffee," Harry replied with a small tilt of his head.

"I can see that. Why so early in the morning? It is the weekend, I would think you'd want to sleep in on your day off from classes." Lucius said, slightly confused why any teenage boy would be up at such an hour.

"Why would I want to do that" Harry asked. "To break from the schedule I have would only hinder me. There is a whole day before us that could be useful and Sev gets up early; he likes his coffee ready for him when he wakes." He shrugged. "I kind of got in the habit of just making it since our coffee maker doesn't have that option like the one he has at home." Harry finished, blushing slightly and biting his lip feeling like he said too much.

"I see. What a lovely little house wife you will be," Lucius all but sneered at the teen.

Frowning, Harry looked at the ground biting his lip even harder at the words the man said.

"Lucius, please refrain from being an utter prick so early in the morning," Severus said, coming up behind Harry and wrapping an arm around him.

Feeling the warm arm and hearing the deep voice of his lover, Harry leaned against Severus and sighed. "Coffee will be ready soon, Sev," he said softly.

"Thank you, love," Severus said, letting his hand trail down the teens side and then across his lower back. He smirking slightly at the soft gasp he heard and moved to reach for his favorite mug.

The morning was un-eventful from there. Harry stayed mostly silent, going over any class work he may have forgotten. Every once in a while he would discuss an assignment with Draco or Severus.

Around one Draco snuck off to his room, making sure his father was preoccupied with Severus before silently shutting the door. Grabbing his cell phone he flipped it open and hit the speed dial button for Remus.

* * *

"So tell me Severus how's the new novel coming along?" Lucius asked, taking a drink from his tea.

"It's coming along quite nicely," Severus replied.

"Nicely? It's bloody great! I wanted to chuck it across the room then quickly snatch it back and finish it. I can't wait to read the end of it," Harry gushed. He looked between the two men he blushed a lovely shade. Fidgeting slightly he went back to his paper, his head ducking slightly.

"Thank you love for the praise." Severus smiled, bending slightly to kiss the top of Harry's head, which only lead to Harry's blush deepening.

"Praise indeed. I do believe you have quiet the fan with this one, my dear Severus," Lucius said in an amused voice, watching the interaction of the two.

"A fan that may be, but that does not change anything," Severus declared, his face void of emotion as he looked at his long time friend.

"As it should be," Lucius said with a tilt of his head. He looked around the room, noticing the absence of a young blond."Where has that son of mine gone to?" he asked.

"To his room, sir," Harry answered distractedly, his attention focused over one of his papers.

Nodding his head, Lucius moved to get up. With little concern of the other two men in the room he made his way to his son's room and knocked lightly.

* * *

"Remy, I want you so bad," Draco pouted as he held the phone in one hand, his other busy stroking his hard on.

"Mm, how bad would that be?" he heard Remus smirk into the phone.

"Uh, so bad it hurts, luv. Gods, I can almost feel your hand wrapped around my hard cock. You're teasing me to the point of begging you to let me cum," Draco panted, his hand moving faster and gripping his erection tighter.

"Hmm, you know begging doesn't work with me. Only when I have you to the point of screaming for release will I allow it." Remus grunted, his own hand moving erratically over his own erection.

"Uh, please Remy, so close. Mmm, sooo fucking close…" Draco moaned pleadingly.

"Cum for me, Draco. Now!" Remus ordered, knowing there was no way he could last any longer.

"Uh, fuck…Mmm" Draco called out as he came, panting heavily.

Once Remus had heard his young lover he held his release no longer. As their breathing returned to normal, he smiled slightly.

"I miss you, Remy. It's not fair that I didn't get to see you," Draco pouted.

"I know, but you'll see me next weekend." Remus promised.

Turning his head to the side Draco's eye's widened at what he saw. "Father…" Draco gasped.

"Draco, to whom are you talking to?" Lucius asked eying the phone.

"I, I got to go I'll talk with you later." Draco said quickly before closing his phone. Tucking himself back in his pants and zipping them shut he sat up. Attempting to keep his face blank he looked up at his father.

"I asked you a question Draco answer me!"

"That would be my Lover Father." Draco said simply.

"I see, and how old is this…. Lover?" he asked with a raised eyebrow the word lover falling heavy on his tongue as if leaving a bad after taste.

"Younger than you father." Draco said seriously.

"Draco, that's not an answer I wanted. Answer correctly." he ordered loosing his patience quickly when it came to his only son.

"Father his age doesn't matter I'm of legal age to have as much sex with him as I so deem. After I graduate if you so desire to meet him, then you may until then please stay out of my affairs." Draco said a slight tremble gracing his voice.

"You dare speak to me in such a manor!" Lucius said almost proud of the commanding tone his son held.

"Father you do not truly want to know. You only asked for it is your duty to do so. We shall be done with schooling in two months. After that time we can have a dinner where you shall meet my lover, till then know that I am happy." Draco said.

"As you wish Draco, but do not push your luck with me. You will speak to me in a respectful manor or you will find yourself in an unhappy status." Lucius said before turning and leaving his sons room closing the door behind him.

Draco exhaled loudly before flopping back onto his bed. How could he have done that with his father within ear shot of him.

* * *

looking up at the sound of the door shutting Harry tilted his head at the funny look on the elder Malfoy's face.

"Sir, is something wrong?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"How old is my son's lover. My son's male lover that is." he asked in a matter of fact voice.

"That is not for me to say sir. That is something between you and your son. He is my friend and brother to my heart but I am not going to be the middle man in your journey to answers sir. He will tell you when he's not scared you will shun him or his lover I am sure."

"He is at least good to my son yes?"

"Very good sir he would never hurt Draco sir. I think he loves him. As Draco feels the same for him. When school is out I'm sure all will be revealed."

"You are so innocent when you wish to be aren't you Harry. You believe all people are good deep down don't you."

"No sir. Not all people are good deep down. Many are mis guided yes but if all were good then how would we know when we saw an evil. No sir. Not all are good. If they were I would not have spent time in the hospital. My aunt and uncle would not have mistreated me so when I was little. My parents would still be alive. And I would not feel so scared to walk the halls alone. No sir I am not that innocent to believe that." harry said his face hard and voice stiff in its proclaim of a chip of what he felt.

"I see it has changed you in some ways. I am sorry to disturb your studies. I'll be leaving in the morning."

frowning harry looked down at his paper. "sir,"

"yes?"

"I'm glad you care for your son as much to ask about his lover. I know you put on a face about reputation but I know it's a front to cover that deep down you do care."

turning his head Lucius nodded his head slightly before stalking off to find his long time friend who seemed to have abandoned him with the younger men.

(TBC)

sorry it took so long and it wasn't the best of chapters either. I hope to have it in me to keep on writing but life has run away with me it seems. Hope you enjoyed some of this and with encouragement I'm sure I'll be able to get more done. Till then I hope you all have a wonderful day full of happy delicious reading ^_^.


	13. Chapter 13

AN- is sooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter done. Once it was done I sent it off not sure it would get looked at. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope to get the next chapter underway shortly. There is a time lapse in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Three months have gone by. Little was thought about when Lucius visited for that weekend, until a week before they graduated that is.

"Mother, whatever are you doing here?" Draco questioned as he held the door open to their rooms.

"Hello Draco dear. I wanted to invite you to the villa. Meet your new stepfather and such. I've not seen you since Christmas dear I'm sure much has happened."

"A short visit is acceptable yes. I shall check my schedule and see when it is feasible for a visit." His tone clipped but pleasant all the while.

"Thank you dear,. Now that, that is taken care of, care to show me around the place you and your god father have been residing in?" She requested politely.

"As you wish, mother. This is our sitting room to the left is the kitchen and dining and the three doors that way would be the two bedrooms and the shared bath in the middle." He said giving as clipped a description as he could.

"A shared bathroom my word however is your godfather coping with all your beauty products dear?" she laughed softly.

"Coping just fine Narcissa. How is the wee little one coming along? Healthy yes?" Severus said snidely glancing at her swelled belly.

"Yes we are healthy and thriving dear Severus. I was told your novel is coming along quite nicely. Your fans ever dreaming of the smut you write up." She said snidely and not at all surprisingly so.

"Yes; very much so." A happy voice said coming up behind Severus. "His fans are ever wanting of his... smut as you put it lady Malfoy. Oh sorry, it's not Malfoy anymore. What is your husband's name? Dray never informed me of his name." Harry said in his best imitation of Severus as he spoke to his best friends mum.

"Mr. Potter, My Husband's name is of no concern to you. But you may call me Mrs. Weller if you so choose."

"The wee one will be known as Weller.. Hmm well Dray you have a Weller for a sibling on the way." Harry said with a cheerful tone knowing full well he was irritating the woman.

"Draco dear I think I shall let you enjoy the last week of school. Call me a week after the happy day dear. We'll set up a time for you to visit. I'd like for you to meet him before your sibling arrives. As I'd like you there for the... happy occasion." She said giving him her best smile.

"I shall mother. Now go have a restful trip back to the villa. I will entrust that my lover and I call and make plans for the visit."

"Yo...your lover?" She gasped. Never had she heard those words from or about her son. Sure he had one offs but never a lover...

"Yes mother my lover. You shall meet him when I meet yours." he said his eyes narrowing.

"I, I see dear. I look forward to the call." With that she nodded politely to the others then swiftly fled the rooms her son had been staying in.

"Well that was pleasant." Harry groused. Looking around at the others he wanted to cheer everyone up. "Can we go into town Sev?" Harry asked meekly looking up through his fringe.

"Sure brat go get what you need." Severus said ruffling his young lover's hair. Looking over at his godson he knew he wasn't in a right state of mind. "Draco?"

"I'm fine Sev. I wasn't expecting her visit. I should have... she would want to make sure I knew the man who spawned my sibling. I can't believe she was so foolish. I knew they were unhappy, their marriage of convince. I told myself I would never do that. I would never subject myself to a life time of unhappiness just for money."

"And you won't Draco. You may be a spoiled brat. But you could never marry without your heart playing a part in it... your far too passionate for your parents good. If your grandfather had, had the chance he'd have signed you away like he had your father. Good reddens to the rubbish he was." Severus said pulling Draco closer to him. "You will be a happy married man when the time comes. Despite the bad example you have been shown my dear boy. You are as close to a son I will ever have and I would have never allowed you to end up like them. Come join your brother and I in a shopping trip to keep my love happy as he looks around at things he won't buy..." Severus chuckled. Harry liked to go shopping to look and touch and smell things but he would never spend his father's money.

"Ready." Harry chirped skipping into the room frowning at the tears he found on Draco's cheeks. "Dray?" he questioned as he moved closer to the other. Looking up into his eyes he blinked and lifted his good hand up to wipe a stray tear away. "Dray why are you crying?" he asked starting to feel teary eyed himself not used to his friend and brother like this..."Rejoice dear brother of my heart. For our time here is almost at an end and we will live with our loves." Harry said his eyes lighting up trying to cheer the other up some.

"It's fine I'm fine. Let us go on this shopping trip and I'll buy you something yeah.. that sounds like fun." Draco said putting on a smirk for his friend.

Nodding his head slightly Harry went to walk next to the other as the three left for a bit of shopping.

* * *

Later that night once the three were back and had all been fed dinner they were all in their respective rooms relaxing.

"Sev?" Harry said sitting up in bed looking towards the bedroom door.

"Hm"

"Do you hear singing?" harry asked tilting his head.

"It's Draco." Severus said not deterring from what he was writing.

"Draco sings?" harry asked quixotically.

"When he's stressed or depressed he sings luv. You've never heard him?" he said briefly looking up.

"No, well in the shower but everyone sings in the shower... I've heard him play the piano before when he was upset over something but never sing.. He always looks at me funny when I start singing. He thinks my music is pointless at times but he never tells me to shut up but he sounds so much better." Harry said jumping off the bed and moving towards the door.

"I'd leave him be Harry." Severus said not looking up at his young lover.

"What, it won't bug him if I stand there and listen..." Harry trailed off. "Just, for a second." He said softly walking out of the room and towards his friend's room to listen at the cracked door.

Biting his lip Harry was surprised that he didn't know his longest closest friend sang. And that he was good.. Listening to the words he felt sad. He knew Draco had issues with his parents and that he tended to get stressed out when around them or talked to them. They had very specific plans for Draco that he didn't' exactly fallow.. He didn't want to some day run the family business or some such rot. Draco just wanted to be happy to have his family happy for him in whatever he did.

He never thought he'd get that.. They had their own ideals and he didn't fall to it..

Knocking on the door Harry pushed the door open a little wider. "Dray?" he asked softly.

"Ha, Harry didn't see you there.." Draco said his eyes wide in surprise, he'd let his guard down enough for that before they saddened.

"Why didn't you tell me you sang Dray?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"I don't sing. I do however listen when you bellow lovely drivel from you lips." He smirked.

"Dray..." he said frowning at the other..

"What, look I'm sorry I'm a prat. You don't sing lovely drivel you sing that terribly but you have a great voice that I'm sure if you tried could get that tall bloke in there to cream over." he said smiling.

"You are a prat. But I love you dear brother mine anyway. Regardless of all that, are you okay...?"

"I'm fine. Or I will be with that man you call da shows up!"

"Remy will be here shortly you know that.. Will you be living with him when we graduate from here? I know your father wants you to go to university and Remy will more than support that but do you know what your plans are?"

"I'm living with him.. I don't know about university yet I think I want to take a year off and find me without fathers influence ya know.. And living with him and getting a job will help and I can't wait.

"I'll be moving in with Sev. I figured I'd do uni from home. Take some on line courses and such.. I just can't start up so soon. And I want to be with him. So I'll give it some time. I can't wait for grad night!" harry said exasperated. Severus refused to even talk to harry about having sex until he was graduated from school.

"Oh I take it you plan to lock him in the bedroom and not let him out till he completely buggers you senseless I take it." Draco chuckled smirking at his frustrated friend.

"Of course..." Harry grinned. Walking back to the door he gave a small smile. "Things will work out Dray don't worry. You have another family that loves you." With that he walked back to the room he shared with his love.

* * *

"Are you both packed up? I don't want to hear half way home that you've left something." Severus groused as he zipped up his own set of bags. It's amazing the amount one collected in a few short months..

"Yes love we have everything packed up. We've been doing this for 7 years luv." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yes well you won't be coming back unlike the past. You won't even be going home.."

"Yes we will be. My home is with you as Dray's is with Remy Sev. Now stop with the brooding and help Dray he has more things than I." Harry said effectively brightening his loves day with that small affirmation on his living status.

Bending down slightly Severus pressed his lips against his young lovers.

"I love you my muse."

Smiling shyly Harry looked up into the dark eyes of his love. "And I, you."

"Oh... kay love birds it's time to head over for the ceremony.." Draco called out chuckling at the other two.

Pulling away from the other Harry smiled. "Are you actually all packed Dray?" Harry said in a shocked voice as he moved to stand by his friend.

"Yes he's all packed and ready to go.. I don't know where we'll store his things when we leave never have I seen a young man have so much..." Remus exclaimed coming up behind Draco and pecking a small kiss to the younger male's cheek.

"Let us go our grad nights await us dear friend. Let our lovers find their own way. We must hurry." Draco said laughing as he turned to leave.

Laughing himself Harry followed waving at the older men as they left.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?" Severus said watching the sway of his loves hips as he walked out the door.

Remus choose wisely not to respond to the comment.

~TBC~


End file.
